


L'essenziale inizia con E.

by Jules235



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules235/pseuds/Jules235
Summary: Jade vive a Boston. Ha un lavoro che ama, amici che farebbero di tutto per lei, e una famiglia sempre presente. L'amore arriva e va via, ma è solo questione di tempo per trovare la persona giusta. Ha tutto quello che si potrebbe desiderare per poter dire "Non mi manca niente". E si sente davvero così. Finchè non incontra qualcuno che le sconvolge la vita e tutte le sue certezze, facendole capire che le mancava qualcosa di essenziale. Qualcuno il cui nome inizia per E.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Trapano!”

Il suono acuto e metallico riempì la sala operatoria sovrastando il bip cadenzato dei macchinari e le occasionali chiacchiere che si alternavano a discussioni tecniche. La prima volta che Jade aveva preso un trapano in mano era stato durante il secondo anno di specializzazione, la sua prima operazione come primo chirurgo. Frattura scomposta di tibia. Ricordava ancora le ore che aveva passato a ripetere mentalmente in ogni momento della giornata, anche quelli più improbabili, le fasi più importanti dell’intervento: debridement, ampliamento, rimozione, irrigazione, lavaggio e fissazione. Era quasi arrivata al punto di rispondere con quella sequenza anche alla barista che le chiedeva cosa volesse per colazione. Ore di sintomi da disturbo bipolare, ansia, incertezze, in certi momenti anche disperazione, e domande. Tante domande. 

Ce la farò? E se mi tremasse la mano? Riuscirò fermarmi prima di bucare la gamba e il tavolo? E se svenissi? E se dimenticassi qualcosa dentro? 

Come se non bastasse, il suo supervisore era il dottor Sam Parry, poi diventato capo di chirurgia. Il meno indicato a infondere tranquillità e sicurezza, o almeno così pensava Jade. Era sempre uno di quei dottori che trattano studenti e specializzandi con distaccata diffidenza, come se avesse intorno qualcuno appena raccattato dal cantiere più vicino. Invece grazie a Dio in quell’occasione si era rivelato più rassicurante di quanto non avesse immaginato e l’operazione era trascorsa tranquilla e serena come una gita in barca. Questo aveva fatto sì che i ricordi di quel giorno rimanessero marchiati a fuoco nella sua mente, ogni gesto, ogni suono, odore, sensazione. Era quello per cui aveva lavorato duramente per tutti quegli anni, soprattutto negli ultimi quattro prima di quel giorno. Perchè non si poteva condurre un’operazione come primo chirurgo senza aver dimostrato ripetutamente le proprie abilità. E “ripetutamente” voleva dire recitare almeno dieci volte i nomi di muscoli e tendini in ordine anatomico, assistere alla stessa operazione per almeno quindici-venti volte senza aprire bocca, e poi descriverla nei minimi dettagli, compreso quante volte dovevi alzare la testa dal tavolo. Una volta provato il tuo valore con un’operazione perfetta, la preoccupazione non finiva lì perché dovevi pregare tutti gli Dei del cielo che il paziente fosse dimesso senza complicanze. Altrimenti avresti dovuto sentire il tuo superiore suggerirti di cercare la causa allo specchio, e non tutti erano capaci di superare quel momento di crollo abissale dell’autostima.

Per sua fortuna lei non aveva dovuto affrontare quella tragedia alla sua prima operazione. Ovviamente era successo, per fortuna senza conseguenze gravi per il paziente, ma a quel punto aveva ormai raggiunto una sufficiente sicurezza nelle sue capacità e nella sua decisione di voler diventare un chirurgo. In realtà non c’era stato un momento nella sua vita in cui aveva avuto una rivelazione improvvisa alla classica domanda “Cosa vuoi fare da grande?”. Le cose erano scivolate in modo molto naturale, la scelta della scuola preparatoria in medicina dopo le superiori era stata fatta quasi senza necessità di pensarci più del dovuto. Era cresciuta guardando George Clooney che compiva miracoli in un pronto soccorso di Chicago, e quella serie aveva aperto una porta su un mondo che fino a quel momento le era sempre parso distante, ignoto, qualcosa di troppo difficile o a tratti disgustoso. Con il tempo invece si era appassionata sempre di più finchè ad un certo punto si era resa conto che le sue scene preferite erano quelle in cui c’era l’azione vera, tubi, siringhe, ordini urlati, l’urgenza di salvare una vita. E che in realtà non guardava George Clooney ma Julianna Marguiles, ma quello era un altro discorso.

La famosa “illuminazione gay” non era arrivata con Julianna, lei aveva solo piantato il seme del dubbio e del sospetto, ma era tutto passato in secondo piano. Troppe cose da fare, materie da studiare, università da scegliere, feste in cui imbucarsi, serate passate al parco al chiaro della luna e dei lampioni gialli con il suo gruppo di sfigati. Poi era arrivata l’estate, e con lei Emily.

Emily, una visione celestiale con i capelli rossi, sinuosi come le onde delicate di un mare agitato da una brezza fresca e piacevole, dolcissimi occhi marroni, naso delicato e pelle bianca e morbidissima, da mangiare come lo zucchero filato. E lentiggini. Dio, quelle lentiggini. All’inizio nessuna delle due aveva capito cosa significava quell’amicizia profonda, talmente profonda da voler passare ogni momento della giornata insieme. Nel tragitto da casa a scuola, tra una lezione e l’altra, nella pausa pranzo, nei pomeriggi passati a studiare in una cucina attraversata da genitori, fratelli, cani, amici dei fratelli, e nessuno che si accorgesse di quegli sguardi e quei sorrisi rubati, tra un capitolo e l’altro, tra un bicchiere di Pepsi e un boccone di patatine. Dopo svariate settimane di carezze mascherate da conforto, amicizia e risate, si erano ritrovate in camera di Jade, sedute sul letto in una domenica pomeriggio a leggere i messaggi che Ryan aveva mandato a Lisa, e che lei aveva girato a Jade per puro e semplice gossip tra amiche. Non era stata una di quelle giornate da ricordare, non era successo niente di particolare. La solita domenica pomeriggio di un novembre qualsiasi, che procedeva lentissimo tra Halloween e il Ringraziamento. Faceva freddo, pioveva e stare in casa tutto il giorno era una tortura più o meno simile a quella delle lezioni di storia del professor Wheatley. La pioggia ticchettava delicatamente sul vetro della finestra, i suoni della casa erano attutiti dalla porta mentre dall’esterno l’unico rumore era il sibilo del passaggio di qualche macchina solitaria sull’asfalto bagnato. In radio stava passando Quit playin’ Games, erano gli anni dei Backstreet Boys e non passava giorno senza che almeno tre delle loro canzoni fossero trasmesse infinite volte. Jade e Emily erano sedute con la schiena poggiata sul muro. Vicine, molto vicine. I loro corpi si sfioravano delicatamente e si allontanavano come piume danzanti in un vortice di attrazione. Poi tra una risata e l’altra si trovarono con i loro volti uno contro l’altro. Jade poteva contare tutte le lentiggini una per una, poteva vedere le sfumature dei suoi occhi, le ciglia rotonde e sottilissime.

Smisero di ridere. Smisero di respirare.

Rimasero a guardarsi come se stessero cercando di decifrare un messaggio crittografato in aramaico per un tempo che sembrò allo stesso tempo volare e rallentare. Dagli occhi alle labbra, e di nuovo agli occhi. Quando ormai sembrava che avrebbero passato il resto della vita a guardarsi, il bacio scattò all’improvviso, dolce e caldo come un sorso di cioccolata bollente dopo una giornata di vento freddo e neve ghiacciata. Quello che successe negli attimi immediatamente successivi rimase per molto tempo avvolto in una nebbia di eccitamento e romanticismo. Avevano continuato a baciarsi per un po’, lentamente, come se stessero cercando di non rompere qualcosa di molto delicato. Quando si staccarono, con molta fatica, erano entrambe accaldate, arrossate e senza fiato. Nessuna delle due aveva il coraggio di parlare ed elaborare quello che era appena successo. Erano gli anni 90’, le uniche volte in cui in famiglia si parlava di gay era quando si facevano commenti poco eleganti, nascosti dietro la maschera dell’ironia, a proposito dell’atto del Congresso sul “Non chiedere, non dire” e su quello contro il matrimonio omosessuale. Non era assolutamente contemplato che qualcuno in famiglia fosse gay, ed era quasi impossibile assistere a conversazioni che iniziavano con “Figlio mio, se per caso dovessi renderti conto” e finivano con “A me non importa, io ti vorrò sempre bene” che seguivano a un evento sconvolgente come un bacio con la tua migliore amica, evitato a lungo, ignorato il più possibile, ma invano.

Jade ricordava che le uniche parole che si erano scambiate erano state “Devo andare” e “Ok” poi Emily era andata via, probabilmente una reazione metaforica e non solo fisica o sentimentale. In realtà stava scappando dallo shock più che dal bacio o dalla sua amica. I giorni successivi erano stati confusionari, come dover affrontare un labirinto bendati. All’inizio si erano comportate come se niente fosse successo, come se quel giorno fosse stato un sogno, o un incubo, a seconda di quale sentimento prevalesse. Erano entrambe troppo occupate a cercare di sbrogliare la matassa che avevano tra le mani, e cioè che improvvisamente dopo sedici anni di esistenza in cui pensavi di conoscerti e sapere tutto di te, come sei, cosa ti piace, chi ti piace, cosa vuoi dalla vita, in realtà quella che vedi riflessa nello specchio è una perfetta sconosciuta. E le domande sbattevano nel cervello come se qualcuno ci avesse versato dentro un secchio di biglie di vetro, rumorose e in moto costante.

Sì? No? Forse? Meglio di no. 

Purtroppo nessuna delle due in quel momento aveva gli strumenti necessari per affrontare la cosa, ed erano talmente spaventate da tutto quello che avrebbe comportato iniziare una relazione che dimenticarono l’accaduto. O meglio, fecero finta l’una con l’altra che quello che era successo non contava niente, era stato solo un impulso dettato dall’euforia del momento. Continuarono ad essere buone amiche e a condividere tutto, ma rimanendo ad una distanza fisica di sicurezza. Il loro cervello aveva passato la spugna, spento la luce su qualcosa che in quel momento della loro vita semplicemente non poteva essere, per mille ragioni. Gli anni della scuola passarono, l’università e la vita le allontanarono. Rimasero in contatto per qualche tempo, poi anche quello svanì lentamente come orme sulla sabbia che ad ogni onda diventano sempre più sbiadite.

L’università era stata completamente diversa. Nuova città, nuovi amici, nuovi interessi, nuove conoscenze, nuove finestre su tanti mondi che fino a quel momento erano rimasti nascosti dietro l’alto recinto che una cittadina di provincia costruiva intorno alla vita degli adolescenti che ci vivevano. Allora aveva finalmente potuto esplorare liberamente e senza nessuna paura quel lato di sé stessa che aveva tenuto ben chiuso, con un’esplosione di euforia che aveva portato a vivere una storia dietro l’altra, alcune difficili, altre romantiche, altre molto molto molto passionali, altre che avevano tutto quello e anche di più. Ma nessuna era mai andata oltre la soglia della relazione leggera. La scusa era il classico “non ho ancora incontrato la persona giusta”, che chiudeva qualsiasi tentativo di analizzare la situazione. E così si era ritrovata a 38 anni ancora sola, senza il barlume di una relazione stabile, e con lo spettro della “vecchia zia zitella” che iniziava ad intravedersi in lontananza. Ma quello era un pensiero riservato ai momenti più bui, per la maggior parte del tempo cercava di pensare a quello che aveva: un lavoro fantastico che amava e che la spingeva ogni giorno a dare il massimo e a migliorarsi, qualche hobby che la impegnava nei rari momenti liberi, una famiglia che anche da lontano e in modi non sempre molto espansivi le dimostrava ogni giorno di essere sempre presente per lei, due nipoti che amava alla follia e amici che avrebbero dato la vita per lei, e lei per loro.

Uno di loro era in quel momento proprio di fronte a lei dall’altra parte del tavolo, avvolto in camice, cuffia e guanti. Si vedevano solo gli occhi marroni e vispi come un bimbetto di dieci anni che sicuramente combinerà qualche guaio da un momento all’altro. Chris Bennett ad una prima occhiata poteva sembrare normale: occhi e capelli marroni, fisico in forma ma non esageratamente palestrato, insomma un uomo qualunque vicino ai quaranta, di quella bellezza che non ti stravolge subito, ma che ti scava dentro minuto dopo minuto se si aveva l’opportunità di conoscerlo meglio. La sua caratteristica più importante era il carattere. La sicurezza di sé non eccessiva e mai ostentata, la battuta sempre pronta, e soprattutto il saper dimostrare in qualsiasi momento la sua vicinanza e totale disponibilità alle persone che amava facevano di lui uno di quegli amici da non lasciarsi scappare. Si erano conosciuti quando Jade si era trasferita dal Penn Presbyterian Medical Center di Philadelphia al Boston Medical Center tre anni prima. Essendo lui un chirurgo ortopedico e lei un chirurgo d’urgenza le loro strade si incrociavano spesso e volentieri. L’inizio non era stato dei migliori, avevano avuto degli scontri su qualche caso dovuti alla cocciutaggine e sfacciataggine di entrambi, ma con il tempo le cose per fortuna si erano appianate, un po’ perché sapevano entrambi che un cattivo rapporto avrebbe reso la loro vita lavorativa un inferno, un po’ perchè cominciarono a conoscersi meglio. Adesso era nato un affetto talmente forte che non li avrebbe separati nemmeno il diavolo in persona. Certo, gli scontri c’erano sempre ma non erano mai pesanti o duraturi. Un po’ come i battibecchi tra fratello e sorella, in quel momento vorresti strangolare l’altro ma dopo poco tempo era tutto dimenticato.

"Se non ci fossero testimoni ti ucciderei in questo momento" Chris era impegnato a fissare la placca alla tibia con le viti, ma alzò per un attimo lo sguardo verso Jade per assicurarsi che avesse recepito il messaggio. Una risatina sommessa arrivò dall'infermiera accanto a loro, conoscendo i due sapeva bene quando scherzavano. Appena l’operazione aveva dato segnali di conclusione positiva aveva iniziato a chiedere alla sua amica, in modo contorto ed enigmatico vista la presenza del pubblico, cos’era successo con l’ultima conquista amorosa. Era finita come le altre, un buco nell’acqua. 

“Il sentimento è reciproco” replicò asciutta Jade, ma l’unica cosa visibile del suo viso, e cioè gli occhi, lasciava intendere che ci fosse una note di ironia in quello scambio.

“Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa avesse di sbagliato.”

“Ti piacerebbe, ma non lo saprai. Martello.” Jade diede una martellata alla seconda vite, poi tutti si bloccarono. “Spara.” 

“Non esprimerò giudizi, giuro. Solo consigli.” disse Chris, mentre aspettavano che il tecnico finisse di fare la radiografia. 

Ancora martellate. “Dare consigli non è un po’ giudicare? Spara.” 

“E’ la prima volta che sento un’idiozia simile.”

“Si, beh...in pratica stai dicendo a qualcuno che le sue scelte non vanno bene e farebbe meglio a seguire il tuo modo di vedere le cose.” Alzò di nuovo la testa per guardarlo ed enfatizzare il messaggio. Non avrebbe cambiato idea.

“Se mi vedessi fare una scelta assolutamente e innegabilmente sbagliata non mi diresti niente?”

“Lo faccio già, e tu mi ignori con molta serenità” Gli occhi si strinsero, stava sorridendo. Sapeva che avrebbe colto il messaggio. Si stava riferendo al suo cronico bisogno di scappare via alla parola “matrimonio”, nonostante i tentativi di Jade di spiegargli che la sua povera ragazza era una santa e cosa stava aspettando a sposarla? 

Non gli diede il tempo di replicare, si girò a guardare le radiografie e spiegò qualcosa agli studenti presenti prima di continuare l’operazione. Proprio quando lui stava per ribattere, la porta si aprì con un sibilo e un’infermiera entrò nella sala, fermandosi dopo qualche passo. Nessuno sembrò far caso alla sua presenza.

“Dottoressa, servi al Pronto Soccorso.” Solo in quel momento Jade la guardò. “Sparatoria in arrivo.”

“Se sei qui immagino che non ci sia nessun altro disponibile.”

La donna fece una smorfia seguita da un “Mi dispiace” poco sentito ed uscì senza aggiungere altro.

“Non pensare di sfuggire.” la informò Chris, prendendo gli strumenti dalle mani di Jade.

Lei ridacchiò. “Sei una tortura. Posso lasciarti vero?” 

“Spero di farcela, ma ho questi fantastici studenti con me, mi aiuteranno loro.” I ragazzi non erano sicuri che fosse una battuta, ma fecero qualche timido sorriso quando il dottor Bennett li guardò uno per uno, apparentemente sorridendo.

“Smettila di spaventarli. A dopo”.  
Jade uscì dalla sala togliendosi le protezioni, poi iniziò a lavarsi velocemente mentre guardava nella sala attraverso il vetro. Adorava Chris. Si sarebbe buttata nel fuoco per lui.  
Ultimamente però la stava pressando troppo a proposito delle sue scelte. Ovviamente lo faceva per il suo bene, ma le loro idee su quale fosse il futuro migliore erano molto diverse al momento, così come la loro situazione personale. Lui era in una relazione stabile con Jasminder, una ragazza di origini indiane straordinariamente bella, chirurgo cardiotoracico, da prima ancora che Jade arrivasse a Boston. Erano la classica coppia da commedia romantica, semplicemente perfetti insieme, sostenuti da un amore così forte e sicuro che non avevano bisogno di grandi gesti per andare avanti nonostante i pericoli della quotidianità. Avevano interessi diversi, non erano asfissianti, si sostenevano incondizionatamente, e se avevano una discussione si lasciavano il tempo per elaborarla prima di riparlarne con calma e risolverla. Un terapista di coppia avrebbe pagato oro per averli come esempio vivente nel suo studio. Ma nonostante questo Chris non prendeva assolutamente in considerazione l’idea del matrimonio. A dirla tutta al momento non era contemplata neanche la convivenza. Non perché non fosse sicuro dei suoi sentimenti o temesse un’improvvisa incompatibilità di carattere, semplicemente non ci pensava. Lui era fatto così, finchè stava bene non vedeva necessità di cambiare le cose. 

Dall’alto della sua relazione stabile cercava in ogni modo di affibbiarne una a Jade e mettere fine a quella sua costante e spesso poco salutare necessità di non stare mai ferma e saltare da una relazione a un’altra. Chris aveva la sensazione che la sua amica fosse animata da una inquietudine di fondo a cui non riusciva a dare un nome. Sembrava innamorata dell’idea dell’amore, dei primi momenti di conoscenza, gli sguardi, i primi tocchi leggeri, le prime settimane di turbinio di sentimenti. Saltuariamente le capitava di arrivare ad alcuni mesi di relazione, ma ad un certo punto qualcosa la spingeva a troncare quasi all’improvviso. A volte addossava la colpa alla scusa sempre valida in queste situazioni, l’incompatibilità di carattere, molte altre invece le era capitato di aver avuto a che fare con donne un po’ difficili. Dopo un po’ di tira e molla arrivava il momento in cui chiudeva finalmente la relazione del momento, tornava alla sua vita tranquilla per qualche tempo e poi si ritrovava nella stessa situazione. “Hai una calamita per le squilibrate” era stato il commento secco e puntuale di Jasminder. A un’osservazione superficiale poteva sembrare una di quelle donne che passa da una relazione ad un’altra solo per il gusto di farlo, ma Chris sapeva che non era così. Era sicuro che anche lei volesse qualcosa di serio, ma era come se l’avessero lasciata nel bel mezzo del mercato di Istanbul per cercare una spezia mai sentita prima e senza conoscere il turco.

Dal canto suo Jade il più delle volte sembrava non fare caso a quello che succedeva nella sua vita sentimentale. Era ormai da un po’ di tempo che aveva raggiunto una specie di rivelazione zen, viveva alla giornata lasciando la guida al caso, al destino o alla pura e semplice fortuna. Mentre attraversava i corridoi affollati di dottori, infermieri sempre in movimento e barelle che andavano e venivano, si immerse totalmente in quello che era stato fin dal primo giorno il suo ambiente naturale. Le piaceva concentrarsi sui piccoli dettagli, i suoni, gli odori, i colori, le emozioni che leggeva sul viso di chi passava di fianco a lei. L’ospedale era un piccolo mondo, una comunità che viaggiava quasi su un binario diverso rispetto alla vita che andava avanti fuori da lì. Si creavano legami profondi non solo con i colleghi, ma anche con i pazienti e i loro parenti, spesso si avevano discussioni, ma si respirava sempre collaborazione, voglia di aiutare, empatia e vicinanza che metteva il cuore in pace . 

Quando aprì la porta del pronto soccorso venne investita da un’aria familiare, come tornare a casa per le vacanze di Natale. Mentre si avvicinava al bancone dell’accettazione si guardò intorno cercando di registrare nella mente quanti più dettagli possibile. I box non erano molto affollati, alcuni studenti stavano visitando i pazienti meno gravi sostenuti da un’infermiera o da un medico strutturato. In una delle sale c’era una piccola folla che lavorava freneticamente ma ordinatamente intorno a qualcuno. La sala d’attesa era piena solo per metà, qualcuno era in piedi, molti seduti, altri passeggiavano nervosamente. Le solite scene, eppure ogni giorno diverse, ogni giorno sensazioni leggermente diverse che le lasciavano qualcosa nel cuore da portare con sé tutta la vita. 

“Dottoressa Davies, finalmente!” 

L’infermiera Reyes la stava aspettando con il camice in mano e un’espressione gentile e divertita.

Jade sentì le labbra sollevarsi leggermente in un piccolo sorriso: adorava il suo lavoro.


	2. Chapter 2

Il momento migliore della giornata era iniziato da pochi minuti ma stava già per andare nel verso sbagliato. All’ora di pranzo la sala mensa dell’ospedale era immersa in una confusione di voci, odori e viavai di gente con il vassoio in mano. Jade adorava mangiare lì, la riportava indietro agli anni di scuola superiore e università. Dopo una mattinata di lavoro sedersi con i propri amici e rilassarsi parlando di qualsiasi cosa era uno sfogo più che utile a proseguire la giornata. In realtà alcuni giorni le conversazioni intorno ai quei tavoli avevano un livello di maturità molto simile a quello degli adolescenti. L’ordine del giorno variava tra quattro argomenti: chi stava con chi, chi ci aveva provato con chi, chi era stato rifiutato da chi, e chi si sarebbe sposato per primo. I discorsi riguardanti il lavoro erano ridotti allo stretto necessario e solo quando non se ne poteva fare a meno. 

Quel giorno Jade aveva iniziato il pranzo da sola e ne aveva approfittato per iniziare a leggere via smartphone un articolo sul giornale di chirurgia traumatologica: trattamento artroscopico dell’instabilità antero-inferiore di spalla con tecnica purse-string. O meglio, avrebbe voluto. Non era arrivata neanche alla fine del primo paragrafo quando Jasminder si sedette vicino a lei.   
“Chi stai stalkerando?” le chiese ironica. 

“Io non stalkero mai.” rispose spegnendo il telefono.

Jas ridacchiò. “No, certo. Raccogli informazioni per amore dell’antropologia.” Guardò il suo vassoio come se non fosse stata lei stessa a scegliere cosa mangiare. Quel giorno aveva optato per una Caesar Salad con pollo grigliato. Aveva imparato presto che più il piatto era semplice più possibilità c’erano che fosse mangiabile. Preferiva cucinare qualcosa a casa e scaldarlo nella sala medici, ma non sempre ne aveva il tempo.

Iniziarono a parlare di cose poco importanti mantenendosi ben lontane da discorsi troppo personali. Jade stimava Jas e la amava come se fosse la sorella che non aveva mai avuto. Sapeva sempre quando era il momento giusto per parlare di cose serie e quando invece la sua amica aveva bisogno di distrarsi con semplici chiacchiere poco impegnative. Figlia di genitori indiani emigrati negli Stati Uniti negli anni 60’, era cresciuta ricevendo all’inizio un’educazione tradizionale che l’aveva portata ad essere elegante e discreta come una principessa uscita direttamente da un romanzo inglese dell’800. Quando era arrivato il momento dell’adolescenza l’interazione con i ragazzi e la cultura americana aveva aggiunto un pizzico di spavalderia che ogni tanto faceva capolino tra un commento elegante e l’altro. Aveva un carattere straordinario: mai un commento fuori posto, dava consigli senza oltrepassare la linea della confidenza se non autorizzata a farlo ma era sempre pronta a darti una scossa se necessario. Come se questa perfezione non bastasse, la sua bellezza era devastante. Capelli castani lunghi e lisci con sfumature nocciola, uno sguardo così intenso che era difficile non rimanerne ipnotizzati e lineamenti delicati ed raffinati rendevano il suo viso talmente bello che l’unica parola che veniva in mente guardandola era “splendida”. La cosa ancora più sconvolgente era che Jas non aveva bisogno di molte cure per essere attraente, e nonostante questo non si comportava mai come quelle donne consapevoli di avere tutti gli sguardi addosso. Si muoveva come se stesse passeggiando da sola in un parco fiorito in un giorno di primavera, graziosa e incantevole come una camelia in un prato ignara che quelle intorno a lei sono semplici margherite. E per finire, i piatti indiani che cucinava erano pura estasi di sapori. Jade ripeteva sempre a Chris quanto fosse fortunato, in parole più consone e vicine al gergo dell’uomo, e non perdeva occasione per spingerlo delicatamente a mettere un “per sempre” alla loro relazione. 

Quando lo vide avvicinarsi zigzagando tra la folla con il suo vassoio le bastò uno sguardo per sapere cosa stava per succedere. L’operazione era finita da circa tre ore ma era sicura che l’argomento di cui avevano parlato stava per essere ripreso. Era chiaro dall’enorme sorriso che aveva Chris, e non era rivolto alla sua fidanzata. 

“Ragazze.” le salutò allegro, sedendosi di fianco a Jade per starle più vicino e non darle tregua. Loro ricambiarono il saluto mentre lui passava a Jas, seduta di fronte, il suo budino. Era uno di quei gesti semplici fatti con assoluta nonchalance che facevano capire quanto si volessero bene. Iniziò a inforchettare l’insalata e fece il primo boccone, poi si voltò verso Jade e prese a fissarla con sguardo calmo ma intenso, quasi divertito.

“Com’è andata l’operazione?” gli chiese, per cercare di sviare il discorso che era sicura stesse per arrivare. Si morse la lingua quando ormai era troppo tardi. Si era accorta di avergli servito su un piatto l’occasione di parlarne.

“Tornerà come nuovo. A parte il ferro nella gamba.”

“Dovrebbe essere felice di averla ancora, una gamba.” rimarcò Jas, mentre si concentrava sul bottino portato dal suo ragazzo.

“Già, a volte non si apprezza quello che si ha finché non lo si perde.” Chris stava ancora guardando Jade, che dopo un po’ sospirò.

“Avanti, dimmi tutto quello che hai dentro. Sfogati una volta per tutte.”

“Finalmente. Quello che voglio sapere è….” Chris lasciò le posate e mise una mano sul braccio dell’amica. “Cosa hai che non va?”

“Fino a qualche ora fa la domanda era ‘cos’ha LEI che non va’....”

“Cercavo di essere gentile. Magari la conosci meglio di me...anzi….sicuramente” fece un risolino e per tutta risposta Jade alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre Jasminder scosse leggermente la testa trattenendo un sorriso. 

Stava alludendo ad alcuni incontri molto informali che lei aveva avuto con la persona in oggetto. “Provare attrazione per qualcuno è molto diverso dal costruirci qualcosa insieme”

“Hai ragione, ma come fai a sapere che non potrebbe essere quella giusta? Non avete condiviso molto fino ad ora.”

“Appunto, vorrà pur dire qualcosa.”

“Sì, che non le hai dato possibilità. Conoscila, fate qualcosa insieme, andate a….non so...”

“Io so dove potresti andare tu.” Insulto velato elegantemente. Jas rise tra un boccone e l’altro.

“Ho due biglietti, vieni con me?” Jade gli lanciò uno sguardo che voleva essere severo ma in realtà si stava sforzando di non ridere. In certe situazioni non riusciva ad arrabbiarsi con lui, le bastava guardare quell’espressione sfrontata per iniziare a cedere. “Avanti dimmelo, perchè non sei convinta? Ha fatto qualcosa di strano?” 

La faccia seria che si ritrovò davanti le fece capire che stava pensando a qualcosa di grave. “No no no, assolutamente.”

“E allora?”

“Non lo so, c’è qualcosa che non mi convince. C’è una buona affinità ma all’idea di iniziare una relazione seria con lei ho voglia di girarmi e scappare il più lontano possibile. E’ una sensazione, e non posso costringermi a provare per lei qualcosa che non c’è.” Alzò le spalle e spostò lo sguardo verso il piatto, mentre iniziava a giocare con un pezzetto di pane.

Chris e Jas si guardarono, e lei gli fece capire con un cenno di lasciar perdere

“Hai ragione, scusa. Non volevo insistere. Voglio solo che tu sia felice.” 

“Grazie. Ma non credo che lo sarò con- ” Alzò gli occhi e si interruppe di colpo. “Ellie!!” Le si fermò il respiro. Era pochi passi dietro Chris, e Jas non si era accorta di niente perchè era intenta a controllare il cellulare. Sperò con tutta se stessa che non avesse sentito niente di quello che si stavano dicendo, o che almeno si aprisse il pavimento sotto la sua sedia e la facesse sparire all’istante per evitarle di dover rifiutare un invito.

“Ciao.” Ellie usò il tono più amorevole e gioioso che aveva. Poi fece un sorriso a Jas che nel frattempo avevo alzato la testa e, avendo visto cosa stava succedendo, aveva quasi spalancato gli occhi. Chris si era voltato leggermente per salutarla, con la stessa aria di un bambino beccato a prendere in giro la maestra. “Scusate se vi interrompo…” Tutti e tre risposero contemporaneamente con varie frasi di circostanza mentre cercavano di camuffare la sorpresa e il disagio. “Mi dispiace aver annullato la colazione stamattina ma mi hanno chiamato per un’emergenza.”

“Non preoccuparti, posso capire.” Jade si stava sforzando di fare un sorriso più convincente possibile, ma dopo qualche secondo passato a guardarla smise di provarci e si perse in quei languidi occhi castani e quel sorriso dolce e furbo. Poi si ritrovò a pensare che voleva di nuovo affondare il viso nei suoi lunghi capelli castani, ondulati e soffici. “Ci sarà modo di riprovare”. disse all’improvviso. Era come se la sua bocca avesse parlato senza chiederle il permesso. Chris si voltò a guardarla confuso. Lo guardò per un secondo senza essere minimamente colpita da quello che stava cercando di dirle. “Stasera?”

“Ci vediamo da Habana?.”

Non si dissero altro. Ellie fece qualche passo indietro continuando a guardarla intensamente mentre sorrideva, Jade era come imbambolata. Rimase con quell’espressione per un po’ di tempo, poi tornò a guardare i suoi amici e scese sulla terra. La stavano fissando attoniti.

Passarono alcuni secondi prima che Jas ritrovasse la parola. “Cosa diavolo è successo?”

“Io….” Si strinse nelle spalle distraendosi di nuovo con il pane con cui stava giocherellando poco prima. “Io non...voglio dire...L’ho detto di getto senza pensarci.” Dava l’impressione di non avere la più pallida idea del perchè avesse risposto in quel modo e lasciato una porta aperta a Ellie. Nessuno le rispose. Era stata una reazione talmente distante da quello che si stavano dicendo due secondi prima che non riusciva a spiegarsi cosa l’avesse spinta a farlo. Jade sospirò. “E’ stata una reazione istintiva.”

“Cos’hai intenzione di fare adesso?” le chiese Jasminder con un tono delicato e quasi protettivo. L’incertezza sul viso di Jade era la risposta. “Beh, se è stato istinto, svuota la mente e prova a seguirlo senza pensare a cosa succederà dopo. Se ancora non ti convince la chiuderai qui, nessuno ti sta puntando una pistola. Ed Ellie mi sembra una persona molto civile e intelligente, credo che capirà e accetterà la cosa senza troppi drammi.”

Jade si sentì sollevata. Forse Jas aveva ragione e le sue brutte sensazioni erano dovute a tutte le relazioni fallite in passato. D’altronde Ellie era veramente un angelo sceso in terra: amorevole, bellissima, equilibrata e rispettosa. E l’attrazione che provavano l'una per l’altra era difficile da ignorare. Era da molto tempo che non si sentiva così per una donna, eppure non riusciva a capire cosa le impedisse di andare oltre. Ellie non aveva ancora spinto per rendere la cosa seria ma il suo affetto nei confronti di Jade stava crescendo giorno dopo giorno. Tutti i suoi comportamenti facevano capire che non cercava qualcosa di passeggero in stile “amiche con benefici”. Prima o poi avrebbe chiesto qualcosa di più e Jade doveva assolutamente capire cosa provava per lei e decidere prima che succedesse. Decise quindi di ascoltare il consiglio della sua amica e vivere per qualche giorno la cosa senza aspettative o preoccupazioni. E soprattutto di ignorare la vocina nella sua testa che continuava a ripetere ‘Non farlo’. 

“Credo che sia un ottimo consiglio.” disse infine, mentre si alzava.

“Non mi sembri molto convinta.” Chris la conosceva meglio di sua madre.

“Non ho molta scelta. Devo lavorare su questa indecisione e l’unico modo per farlo è continuare a vederla.” Sorrise lievemente poi prese il vassoio. “Grazie della consulenza.” Il sorriso si allargò. “A dopo.” 

Quando fu abbastanza lontana, Chris si voltò verso la sua compagna. “Dovrebbe andare in giro con un libretto delle istruzioni appeso al collo.”

“Smettila” ridacchiò Jas. “E’ combattuta, secondo me ha solo paura per tutto quello che le è successo fino ad ora. Devi ammettere che è stata molto sfortunata.”

“Voglio che sia felice.” ripetè lui, guardando di nuovo nella direzione in cui la sua amica si era allontanata con un’espressione malinconica.

“Lo sarà, vedrai. Con il nostro aiuto.” 

Il sorriso complice che si scambiarono fu immediato. Qualsiasi cosa avrebbe voluto fare con la sua vita loro l’avrebbero appoggiata e sostenuta, l’unica importante per loro era che fosse davvero felice e non avrebbero permesso per niente al mondo un finale diverso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I rumori della città investirono Jade non appena la porta scorrevole del Pronto Soccorso si aprì davanti a lei. Il piazzale delle ambulanze era animato nonostante fosse sera inoltrata. Un gruppetto di infermieri e inservienti stava discutendo chiassosamente in un angolo a proposito di baseball, a giudicare dalle parole che riusciva a captare. Una squadra di soccorritori era intenta a pulire un’ambulanza, mentre un’altra stava portando un paziente all’interno accompagnata dal dottor Miller, troppo impegnato a fare domande sulle condizioni del ferito per accorgersi di lei. Arrivò in Albany Street e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo. Era una serata limpida, le poche nuvole non impensierivano la luna che se ne stava indisturbata in un angolo, emanando la sua luce bellissima nonostante i lampioni e i neon della città. Dopo una giornata di caldo insopportabile la temperatura si era abbassata e il vento leggero proveniente da Est portava l’odore del mare fino a lì. Jade non era mai vissuta vicino al mare prima di arrivare a Boston quindi non aveva mai avuto il piacere di sentire l’odore della salsedine, la sabbia sotto i piedi, il rumore delle onde che porta via ogni pensiero e neanche la fortuna di poter andare in spiaggia ogni volta che ne sentiva il bisogno. Si era creato un rapporto familiare con il mare, ormai sentiva di non poterne fare a meno. Era stato testimone di molti avvenimenti da quando si era trasferita, come se fosse un fratello, una sorella, il miglior amico, la prima persona da cui vai per raccontare che è successo qualcosa di importante. A volte era stato l’unico testimone. Aveva visto il viso di Jade solcato da ogni tipo di emozione: rabbia, tristezza, inquietudine, indecisione, paura, felicità, gioia incontenibile. Aveva accolto ogni cosa senza giudicare, l’aveva fatta propria, aveva inghiottito le cose inutili o tristi e con l’onda successiva che si infrangeva sulla sabbia le aveva restituito quelle da conservare nel cuore. 

Quello che stava attraversando era proprio uno di quei periodi in cui pensava “Ho bisogno di andare in spiaggia”. La situazione con Ellie rischiava di mandarla al manicomio e non trovava il modo per affrontarla con calma e lucidità. Quella ragazza era diventata la sua debolezza e non riusciva a capire perchè, nè come mai dentro di sè sentiva che doveva fermarsi. Forse capire il perchè era abbastanza semplice: lei era fantastica, in tutto e per tutto. Generosa, con quell’ironia efficace ma pacata, comprensiva, altruista e soprattutto dolcissima. Se dopo il loro primo incontro qualcuno le avesse chiesto di descrivere il carattere di Ellie l’elenco sarebbe stato completamente diverso. Sul lavoro con i colleghi era testarda, quando era sicura delle sue decisioni non c’era modo di farle cambiare idea, e a volte poteva sembrare anche irraggiungibile, distaccata, quasi fredda. Poi l’aveva vista con una paziente e ogni cosa era cambiata. Era una donna incinta che aveva avuto un incidente in macchina. Il pericolo del distacco della placenta era concreto. Jade aveva chiamato Ginecologia e si era presentata lei. Avevano parlato del caso per pochi minuti, Ellie senza guardarla in faccia facendo domande con la solita imperturbabilità - o almeno così era parso a Jade, in seguito aveva saputo che cercava di mantenere una certa distanza perchè stare vicino a lei le faceva un effetto poco consono all’ambiente di lavoro. Poi si era avvicinata alla paziente e per qualche minuto Jade aveva visto cosa c’era dietro quella donna bellissima ma apparentemente inaccessibile. Era amorevole, premurosa, sensibile, rispondeva a ogni domanda con tutti i dettagli possibili e la stessa cura che avrebbe usato con un suo stesso parente. Dopo quel giorno avevano iniziato ad avvicinarsi sempre di più, c’era stato del flirting pesante in varie situazioni ma sembravano entrambe incerte sul chi dovesse fare il primo passo, quando, ma soprattutto se. O forse si stavano semplicemente godendo quel momento di euforia in cui la tensione cresce sempre di più fino al punto di rottura, che arrivò puntuale. Erano le otto di sera e stavano andando a casa, poche ore prima si erano viste da lontano al Pronto Soccorso e si erano scambiate un’occhiata e un sorriso molto eloquenti. Si incrociarono nel corridoio di Traumatologia che portava agli uffici, alla sala medici e alle stanze con i letti per i medici di guardia. Non c’era nessun’altro oltre loro. Camminavano in direzioni opposte tenendo lo sguardo fisso una negli occhi dell’altra con un’espressione calorosa. Ellie aveva rallentato, mentre Jade la superava con un sorriso malizioso. Poi aveva sentito una mano calda afferrarle il braccio, trascinarla in una delle stanze e un attimo dopo la porta chiudersi dietro la sua schiena e Ellie che la spingeva contro con il suo corpo, iniziando a baciarla lentamente e profondamente. Le loro mani si muovevano impazienti di conoscere ogni centimetro di quel corpo che stavano accarezzando, stringendo e avvinghiando. Il cervello di Jade era ubriaco di tutte le sensazioni che stava provando, il profumo fruttato dei suoi capelli, le labbra morbide e bagnate, il suono del suo respiro affannato mentre la baciava come se le stesse salvando la vita. Si erano staccate dopo un tempo interminabile, rimanendo così vicine che le loro labbra ancora si toccavano, entrambe con gli occhi chiusi, cercando di riprendere fiato. 

Non si erano mosse per parecchi secondi. 

“Adesso mi concedi un appuntamento?”

La frase di Ellie detta a fior di labbra fece sorridere Jade. La sua risposta fu un altro bacio fervido e travolgente.

Dopo quella sera si erano viste alcune volte fuori dall’ospedale ma non c’era mai stato niente di serio. Jade sembrava procedere cauta, come se stesse camminando in un campo minato. Diceva a sè stessa che voleva essere sicura che Ellie fosse una persona speciale ma in realtà non era sicura di cosa volesse, per questo era tanto insicura riguardo a quella relazione. Quando girò a destra sulla Melnea Cass Boulverd entrando nel viale alberato del Cross Town Center iniziò a sentire sensazioni che non aveva provato da anni. Si sentiva come circondata da quattro o cinque amici che le consigliavano ognuno una cosa diversa e tutti nello stesso momento. Mancavano poche decine di metri al locale, e già poteva vedere i tavolini di vimini grigio scuro quasi tutti occupati. Ma in mezzo a decine di facce sconosciute e sfocate distinse subito quella di Ellie, e tutte quelle voci nella testa si azzittirono all’istante. Aveva i capelli slegati leggermente mossi, come se fosse appena tornata dalla spiaggia, e una blusa bianca che le scendeva delicatamente dal seno su un paio di semplici jeans che risaltavano le sue curve delicate ma sensuali. Tutti i suoni arrivavano ovattati alle orecchie di Jade, le macchine, le voci, le risate, perfino la musica caraibica soffusa che si diffondeva sul marciapiede. Fece un respiro profondo e mentre Ellie si accorgeva del suo arrivo rivolgendole un sorriso amorevole, lasciò tutte le preoccupazioni venti passi dietro di lei.

“Ehi” Il suono della voce di Ellie era caldo e avvolgente. Le mise una mano sul fianco e le diede un bacio sulla guancia un po’ più lungo del normale. 

Jade sentiva le gambe molli come gelatina. “Scusa il ritardo, mi hanno trattenuta in reparto.” rispose sedendosi. 

“Tutto ok?” 

“Si, un post operatorio un po’ complicato ma niente di serio.”

Si guardarono per qualche secondo senza dire niente, ma i loro occhi stavano dicendo molte cose che non avevano ancora il coraggio di esprimere a parole. Iniziarono a parlare di quanto fosse difficile staccare mentalmente dal lavoro e mantenere una distanza emotiva di sicurezza dai pazienti. Furono interrotte dal cameriere che arrivò per prendere le ordinazioni: ensalada de pechuga con queso de cabra, per due. Jade approfittò del momento in cui Ellie stava scambiando qualche parola con lui per guardarsi intorno e fare un respiro profondo. Aveva amato fin dal primo giorno l’atmosfera di quel locale, si era sentita subito in famiglia. C’erano grandi ombrelloni rossi ad ogni tavolo, contornati da fili di luci calde che poi creavano un cielo stellato artificiale ma meraviglioso sopra di loro, mentre altre luci rosse proiettavano il loro colore sul pavimento di mattoni. Gli alberi e la siepe che separava il marciapiede dalla strada contribuiva a creare un’atmosfera in stile “giardino di amici”, così come le conversazioni allegre, le risate e la musica. 

“A proposito di lavoro….” Tornò a guardare Ellie che nel frattempo aveva mandato via il cameriere. “Cosa avresti fatto se non fossi diventata chirurgo?”

Jade poggiò il mento su una mano e assunse un’espressione pensierosa mentre sollevava lo sguardo verso l’alto. “Questa è una bella domanda...Perchè non mi è mai venuto in mente qualcosa che non fosse medicina fin dalle superiori.”

“Ok, allora dimmi tutti i lavori che non potresti mai fare neanche per 1 milione di dollari.”

“Beh dipende...al mese o all’anno?” ribatté con un sorriso.

Ellie rise e il cuore di Jade saltò un battito. “Iniziamo da qualcosa di più leggero, diciamo all’anno.”

Inspirò. “Innanzitutto l’avvocato. Non ho il carattere giusto.”

“Non saprei, dovrei vederti in sala operatoria.”

Colpita nel segno. Si accorse che stava involontariamente sorridendo, e in quel momento capì che Ellie la metteva a suo agio e che stava andando tutto in modo così naturale e confortevole da farle dimenticare qualsiasi dubbio, preoccupazione, ansia o paura. 

Forse stavo davvero pensando troppo, pensò. 

Ellie stava rispondendo al suo sorriso con uno affettuoso, dolce e meraviglioso, e tutti i pezzi del puzzle andarono al proprio posto. Da lì in poi la serata proseguì senza intoppi, divertente, amabile, rilassante e anche sensuale in certi momenti, quando dopo un commento ironico di Ellie su quanto ci avessero messo per arrivare a quell’appuntamento, le loro mani si cercarono sul tavolo. Le loro dita giocarono un po’ tra di loro a intrecciarsi, lasciarsi e cercarsi di nuovo mentre loro due si guardavano negli occhi promettendosi qualcosa che ormai stava diventando inevitabile. Passarono tre ore meravigliose e confortevoli, Jade quasi non voleva andare via da lì e continuare per sempre quel momento. Fecero la strada di ritorno verso il parcheggio dell’ospedale camminando vicinissime e continuando i discorsi leggeri che avevano fatto fino a quel momento. Il traffico era diminuito, così come la temperatura. Era una notte fresca e piacevole, che anticipava e prometteva un altro giorno frizzante della primavera di Boston. Man mano che si avvicinavano alla meta le parole iniziarono a scemare, e Jade sentiva la tensione tra loro in maniera così evidente che poteva quasi vederla come una calamita che le attirava l’una all’altra. Arrivate vicino alla sua macchina, Ellie si voltò verso di lei con un sorriso accennato.

“Grazie per la serata.” Jade fece un passo verso di lei fissando gli occhi nei suoi. “Avremmo dovuto farlo molto prima.” aggiunse soavemente.

Ellie la scrutò profondamente e intensamente. Sembrava quasi che non stesse respirando. “Già.” annuì, avvicinandosi ancora di più. “Avremmo dovuto.” furono le uniche parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca, come se il cervello avesse staccato la spina e fosse impegnato ad afferrare quante più sensazioni possibili. Le mise una mano sulla guancia, e il bacio che seguì fu dolce e delicato, come se la stesse sfiorando con dei petali. Poi Ellie le mise anche l’altra mano sul viso e spinse con la lingua sulle sue labbra, per cercare la sua. Quando la trovò la passione iniziò a diventare troppo forte, e dopo qualche secondo Jade si allontanò per riprendere fiato.

Sentì il respiro di Ellie mentre sussurrava “Vieni da me?”

Rimase con gli occhi chiusi e la fronte contro quella di Ellie. Le sue mani erano ancora su entrambe le guance, faceva respiri profondi e sapeva che la stava scrutando perchè sentiva il suo sguardo arrivargli dritto al cuore. Ci mise un secondo per trovare la risposta. 

Annuì una prima volta. Inspirò. Poi annuì di nuovo e un’altra volta ancora, mentre senza aprire gli occhi la spingeva verso la macchina.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La luce pallida del sole arrivava direttamente sul letto filtrata dalle tende, che svolazzavano delicatamente nella brezza leggera dell’alba. La finestra aperta lasciava entrare i rumori della città che stava iniziando pigramente a risvegliarsi. Il lenzuolo copriva delicatamente il corpo di Ellie appoggiandosi morbidamente su ogni curva. I suoi occhi si aprirono lentamente e svogliatamente verso il cielo limpido. Rimase a fissarlo immobile mentre il resto del corpo si svegliava e la sua mente tornava alla notte appena passata. Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e sorrise a tutti i ricordi che riaffioravano, e alle sensazioni che aveva provato mentre Jade la baciava, la accarezzava, la stringeva, prima teneramente poi sempre più appassionata, quasi affamata del suo corpo. Riaprì gli occhi e si voltò verso l’altro lato del letto per cercarla.

Era vuoto.


	3. Chapter 3

La sala studio dei medici era uno dei posti preferiti di Jade di tutto l’ospedale. Una fila di computer su entrambi i lati della stanza e un grande tavolo rettangolare al centro erano gli unici mobili presenti, oltre ai monitor più grandi sul lato opposto alla porta. Spesso era vuota, ma anche la presenza di altri occupanti non ne comprometteva la tranquillità, perché erano sempre troppo impegnati a rivedere raggi, risonanze e cartelle per fare quattro chiacchiere. Era l’ambiente ideale per rilassarsi, concentrarsi sul lavoro e a volte nascondersi. Come quel giorno. 

Era arrivata in ospedale intorno alle sei e si era rifugiata subito lì dentro per cercare di non pensare alla notte precedente, ma non ci era riuscita. Non poteva negare di provare attrazione per Ellie, ci aveva provato per un po’ di tempo eppure non aveva potuto fare altro che cedere, come se il suo corpo e il suo cuore volessero una cosa e la sua mente tutt’altra. La sera prima si era impegnata a godersi il momento lasciando da parte pensieri e preoccupazioni, ed Ellie l’aveva aiutata molto con la sua spontanea calma e amabilità. Non era stato per niente difficile scivolare in una piacevole confidenza, e parlare e ridere con lei di qualsiasi cosa. Da lì era stato ancora più facile passare al tenersi la mano e guardarsi come se non ci fosse nessuno intorno. Quando erano arrivate nel parcheggio non aveva potuto fare a meno di arrendersi a quello che stava provando. Era stata lei a fare un passo verso Ellie. Un movimento automatico, attirata da un sentimento che era aumentato per tutta la serata e che sentiva il bisogno fisico di assecondare. Una volta entrate nell’appartamento di Ellie non avevano neanche aspettato che la porta si chiudesse alle loro spalle per iniziare un altro bacio frenetico e affamato. Si erano spogliate lungo il corridoio impazienti e avide di toccarsi e sentire il calore dei propri corpi fondersi insieme. Era stato passionale, spasmodico, travolgente ed in certi momenti disperatamente incontrollabile.

Alla fine Ellie si era arresa alla stanchezza. Lei non aveva chiuso occhio. 

Aveva passato svariati minuti a guardare il soffitto cercando di recuperare il respiro. Poi si era alzata e aveva passeggiato un po’ avanti e indietro per la stanza, lanciando ogni tanto un’occhiata al corpo di Ellie, abbandonato sul letto come se un’onda l’avesse gentilmente trascinata lì dopo una notte di mare in tempesta. Infine si era rannicchiata sulla piccola poltrona accanto alla finestra sperando che la calma della notte potesse tranquillizzarla. 

Nel palazzo di fronte c’era una sola finestra da cui proveniva una flebile luce, e un’ombra nascosta dalle tende era ferma probabilmente seduta ad un tavolo. La strada rimandava la stessa sensazione di inerzia. Aveva visto passare un ragazzo che camminava con la testa china verso il cellulare. Venti minuti dopo un uomo era rientrato a casa talmente stanco che aveva fatto fatica a salire i gradini fino al portone. Era passata quasi un’altra ora quando una donna aveva percorso la strada voltandosi a guardare alle sue spalle ogni tre passi. Per ogni persona che passava aveva provato a indovinare cosa stesse facendo e qual era la sua vita: perché erano in giro a quell’ora di notte? C’era qualcuno a casa ad aspettarli? Erano felici? 

Quell’ultima domanda aveva iniziato a ronzarle fastidiosamente nella testa.

Erano quasi le tre di notte quando Jade si era alzata all’improvviso e dopo essersi vestita il più silenziosamente possibile era uscita dall’appartamento senza voltarsi un’ultima volta verso Ellie.

La vibrazione del cellulare la riportò al presente. Lo scrutò per qualche istante di traverso come si guarda un animale sconosciuto e potenzialmente pericoloso. Passarono i secondi, poi si decise a prenderlo.

_ Buongiorno. Sei andata via presto stamattina. Perchè non mi hai svegliata? Ci vediamo più tardi? _

Continuò a fissare il messaggio rileggendolo svariate volte. 

Posò il cellulare senza rispondere e tornò a lavorare sospirando profondamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La mattinata era trascorsa nella solita routine lavorativa: riunione per il cambio turno delle otto, giro visite e un consulto al pronto soccorso. Aveva incrociato brevemente Chris ma per fortuna non aveva avuto il tempo di farle domande. Non aveva più risposto a Ellie e lei non aveva mandato altri messaggi. Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo, quello che era successo la sera prima era un punto di non ritorno. Non poteva far finta in eterno che non fosse successo niente, era sicura che Ellie non l’avrebbe fatto e temeva di vederla spuntare da un momento all’altro. Fortunatamente era arrivato il momento di operare, e non si sarebbe liberata fino a pomeriggio inoltrato. Si stava preparando per il primo caso, un uomo con una transezione pancreatica in seguito ad un incidente in elicottero, iniziando a indossare la sua coloratissima cuffia a fiori, un design a metà tra anni 70 e un trip psichedelico fiorato. Molto colorato e allegro. Non sempre rispecchiava l’umore di Jade, ma le piaceva pensare che indossandolo potesse migliorarle la giornata, come un vaccino contro i brutti pensieri. 

Jade era seduta su una delle panche a guardarsi intorno. L’atrio, separato dalle sale operatorie da una porta automatica in vetro, brulicava di dottori e infermieri. Alcuni chiacchieravano tra loro davanti alla lavagna con il programma delle operazioni, altri erano da soli vicino al bancone a controllare qualcosa sui tablet. Sentì la porta dell’uscita aprirsi per l’ennesima volta con un sibilo, ma non ci fece caso finchè non vide Ellie avvicinarsi con un sorriso. Si sforzò di non spalancare gli occhi o sembrare allarmata, ma non riuscì a sorridere. 

“Ehi.” Si sedette accanto a lei e iniziò a mettersi le soprascarpe. Aveva anche lei in programma un’operazione. “Tutto bene?”

“Si.” rispose un po’ troppo in fretta e con un tono troppo alto. “Scusa se non ho risposto al messaggio ma…” rimase sul vago gesticolando intorno a sè.

“Lo so, lo so. Ho visto sulla lavagna che iniziavi un’operazione prima di me e volevo salutarti.” Sorriso dolce.

Jade sentiva il bisogno impellente di alzarsi, come se qualcuno la stesse pungendo con degli spilli. Inspirò e accennò un sorriso. “Sicura che va tutto bene?” si sentì chiedere. In quell’istante maledì la sua incapacità di nascondere i sentimenti quindi annuì cercando di sembrare il più rassicurante possibile. “Devo andare.” La guardò intensamente per un po’ nel tentativo di far passare il messaggio - fasullo - che non stava scappando e decifrare l’espressione di Ellie. 

“A dopo.” le rispose. Poi si morse il labbro inferiore sorridendo appena.

Sì, aveva funzionato.

Si allontanò verso la sala operatoria trattenendo il respiro.

Quando ormai le porte si erano chiuse dietro di lei, Ellie lasciò cadere il sorriso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
  


Le dita di Jade si muovevano sulla tastiera del computer alla stessa velocità dei suoi pensieri, fermandosi di tanto in tanto quando doveva riflettere su cosa scrivere. Stava compilando le cartelle e le relazioni delle operazioni che aveva fatto nel pomeriggio, concentrata nonostante intorno a lei si muovessero tutti gli abitanti del reparto di Traumatologia. Kylie, un’infermiera, le era seduta accanto, intenta a rivedere qualcosa su dei fogli e abbastanza rispettosa del lavoro altrui da non disturbarla con chiacchiere inutili, se non all’inizio della conversazione per non essere troppo scortesi. Altri due infermieri si muovevano tra una stanza e l’altra, e il suono delle loro voci e quella dei pazienti arrivava mescolata a quella di carrelli che si muovevano, telefoni, passi e porte aperte e richiuse. 

Stava per iniziare l’orario delle visite, quindi presto sarebbe arrivata l’orda di parenti a rovinare la quiete del reparto e la sua concentrazione. 

Jade si fermò un attimo e si rilassò sullo schienale guardandosi intorno. Sentiva la stanchezza piombare su di lei come un vestito di ferro calato dall’alto. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la testa, e solo in quel momento si accorse che era stanca perché il suo cervello si era sforzato tutto il giorno di tenere ben lontani certi pensieri mentre contemporaneamente svolgeva il suo lavoro. Si sentiva spossata come se avesse cercato di andare controcorrente con un solo remo mentre con l’altra mano era impegnata a chiudere un buco sul fondo della barca. Aprì gli occhi e poggiò la testa sulla mano iniziando a fissare il vuoto mentre muoveva la sedia a destra e sinistra.

Non si accorse che Kylie le lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita.

Stava cercando con tutta se stessa di capire perché si sentiva in quel modo, ma ogni volta che pensava ad Ellie e alla loro relazione nel suo cervello calava il silenzio e il vuoto. Si sforzava di trovare un indizio, un mollica, il capo del filo che l’avrebbe portata fuori dal labirinto e che continuava a fuggire da lei. 

“Giornata lunga?” L’infermiera aveva parlato così delicatamente che sembrava ci fosse qualcuno addormentato vicino a loro. Nonostante questo Jade trasalì leggermente. Le rispose con un sorriso. “Ringrazia di non avere tre bambini che ti aspettano a casa.” 

Jade ridacchiò. “Il vero lavoro non è ancora iniziato, vero?” Sin dai primi giorni aveva voluto instaurare con il resto del personale un rapporto informale e di confidenza, amicizia, quasi di familiarità. Sapeva quanto fosse importante avere ottimi rapporti con i collaboratori, e per fortuna quasi tutti si erano rivelati persone splendide. Sentirsi una famiglia con loro era avvenuto spontaneamente. Kylie era una di quelle con cui aveva instaurato da subito un rapporto confidenziale, come se si conoscessero da tempo. Anche lei sulla trentina avanzata, i capelli castani chiari e i lineamenti del viso rispecchiavano l’enorme dolcezza del suo carattere.

“Dio li benedica, ma ci sono giorni in cui vorrei rinchiuderli da qualche parte e lasciarli per almeno ventiquattr'ore.” Chiuse una cartella e ne aprì un’altra. “Se mi sente qualcuno chiamano i servizi sociali.” aggiunse ironica.

“Tranquilla, testimonierò in tua difesa.” 

“Grazie dottoressa. Sapevo che tutte quelle ciambelle avrebbero aiutato.”   
  
Jade si girò con la sedia in un lampo. “Quando le farai di nuovo? Ti prego, potrei uccidere per quelle alla cannella.” disse con il tono di bambino che chiede alla mamma di poter mangiare altri biscotti prima di dormire. Dovette darsi un contegno perchè rischiava di sbavare lì per lì.

“E quelle espresso e caramello salato?” rispose Kylie, lanciando un occhiolino nella sua direzione. Jade emise un gemito che la fece ridere “Cercherò di rifarle nei prossimi giorni”

“Grazie.” L’espressione riconoscente fece ridere ancora di più Kylie. 

“State parlando di cibo, vero?” Jas si avvicinò al bancone sorridendo. 

“Si, stavo facendo la mia interpretazione migliore per convincerla a rifare le sue ciambelle.” Jade si era voltata verso la sua amica con ancora sul viso la stessa espressione di felicità di un bambino la mattina di Natale.

“Oooh sì! Ti prego, fatemi sapere quando, ma non spargete troppo la voce. Questa è per il dottor Finlay”. Porse una cartella a Kylie e si appoggiò al bancone sbuffando. “Finalmente è finita. Tu che ci fai ancora qui? Non vieni da Habana?” Jade la fissò così a lungo che sembrava non avesse sentito la domanda. Stava per chiederle spiegazioni quando il telefono della sua amica suonò distraendola. La vide accendere lo schermo e leggere qualcosa assumendo un’espressione accigliata. Aspettò qualche altro secondo prima di richiamarla. “Jade?”

Alzò la testa di scatto, ma passò un altro po’ di tempo prima che si ricordasse che le aveva fatto una domanda, e soprattutto quale fosse. “No. Ho ancora un po’ da fare e….inizio ad avere mal di testa.” 

Jas la fissò negli occhi. Sentiva che qualcosa non andava, riusciva quasi a vedere le rotelle di quel fantastico cervello girare vorticosamente davanti a lei. “C’è qualcosa di cui vorresti parlare?”

In quel momento Kylie, sensibile come sempre, si alzò prendendo alcune cartelle tra le braccia allontanandosi per dar loro la possibilità di parlare tranquille. Jade la seguì con lo sguardo pensando che per una volta avrebbe preferito che non fosse così delicata. 

“Jade!” Attirò la sua attenzione bussando con due dita sul bancone. “Non è obbligatorio dirmi tutto, ma non dirmi bugie, ti conosco troppo bene.”

Si era dimenticata di avere davanti Miss Leggo nel Pensiero. Sospirò. “Non ho voglia di parlarne adesso, scusami. Sono molto stanca.” disse infine con un sorriso fiacco. 

Jasminder intuì che quell’ultima frase era metaforica, ma rispettò la decisione della sua amica. “D’accordo. Sai benissimo che in qualsiasi momento io ci sono. Non farti pregare, come sempre. Ci vediamo domani mattina.” 

“Si. Grazie Jas.” stese la mano per cercare quella della sua amica, che accolse il gesto di affetto stringendogliela forte.

Jas era così brava a farla sentire meglio che quando si allontanò Jade si pentì per un attimo di aver rifiutato entrambe le offerte. Ma non era riuscita a vincere quel panico latente che il messaggio ricevuto poco prima le aveva scatenato. Prese il telefono e lo lesse di nuovo:

_ Ci vediamo stasera?  _

Quattro parole.

Cliccò su “Rispondi” e rimase a fissare il cursore lampeggiante.


	4. Chapter 4

La voce intrigante di Dua Lipa e il ritmo disco house di _Don’t Start Now_ era proprio quello che ci voleva per dare alla giornata un po’ di energia. Il traffico del mattino di Boston era come al solito quasi insopportabile, scene di ordinaria follia si susseguivano ad ogni semaforo. Per fortuna mancavano poche decine di metri al Boston Medical e in ogni caso Jade non era solita perdere la calma al volante, soprattutto quando il sole non era ancora arrivato bene in alto. Quella mattina inoltre lo strato di nubi che ricopriva tutto il cielo contribuiva a rendere l’umore non proprio scattante. La temperatura si era improvvisamente abbassata nella notte, e la minaccia di un temporale primaverile era molto concreta. Jade sbuffò e si diede una controllatina nello specchietto mentre aspettava il verde. Sì, le occhiaie erano coperte, ma non c’era trucco che avrebbe nascosto il suo sguardo spento.

Scrutò nei suoi occhi come se avesse davanti l’immagine di una sconosciuta e volesse cercare di capire cosa ci fosse dietro quel disagio che sentiva da qualche giorno. 

Un clacson improvviso e penetrante la risvegliò dalle sue riflessioni mischiandosi alle note della canzone come una mano che graffia una lavagna.

“Ho capito, un attimo.”

Mentre cambiava corsia per andare verso il parcheggio dell’ospedale, Jade riflettè sul fatto che quel clacson poteva benissimo essere una metafora della sua vita. O un segnale che il destino le stava mandando, del tipo “Smettila di ammirarti allo specchio, svegliati, guardati intorno, la vita si muove e tu rimani ferma”. Quel pensiero la fece deprimere ancora di più. Non era mai stata brava a farsi coraggio o ad aumentare l’autostima se non per qualcosa che riguardasse la medicina. Se avesse potuto affrontare la questione Ellie come un’operazione sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile. 

Parcheggiò in uno degli ultimi posti rimasti e spense il motore. Si accorse che il suo cervello aveva espresso quel pensiero usando le parole “questione Ellie” e “operazione”, come se tutto quello che stava succedendo fosse una malattia, e capì che aveva un grosso problema. Conoscere una persona e iniziare a frequentarsi non avrebbe dovuto far pensare a qualcosa di potenzialmente mortale. Anche se quella notte in cui avevano fatto sesso in effetti c’era stato un momento in cui si era sentita come se l’anima stesse abbandonando il suo corpo per il piacere, ma quello era un altro discorso, e si affrettò a cacciarlo via scuotendo la testa. 

Mentre scendeva dalla macchina pensò che forse era quella la strategia giusta. Approfittare di quello che c’era di buono in quella situazione e lasciare che il resto venisse da sé. O meno. Se le cose non fossero andate per il verso giusto avrebbe potuto dire che almeno ci aveva provato.

_No no no no no, non posso farle questo. Ellie non vuole solo sesso._

La parte razionale di lei aveva parlato. Sapeva benissimo che Ellie voleva qualcosa di serio, non ne avevano ancora parlato in modo chiaro, ovviamente, ma ci avrebbe scommesso uno stipendio. Se avesse solo voluto infilarsi nel suo letto non avrebbe aspettato tutto quel tempo prima di baciarla. Era stata comprensiva e paziente, e si era presa tutto il tempo possibile per conoscerla e farsi conoscere. Niente di quello che faceva poteva far pensare che non facesse sul serio. 

A quel punto una domanda allarmante fece capolino tra le altre mille che si agitavano nella sua mente: e se davvero faceva sul serio, del tipo “convivenza il più presto possibile”? Non sarebbe stata di certo la prima a fare quella proposta dopo pochi mesi - una volta era successo anche dopo poche settimane - di conoscenza. 

“Buongiorno!”

Jade quasi saltò per lo spavento. Si voltò automaticamente verso la voce e se la ritrovò davanti. Bella come un raggio di sole, nonostante il cielo fosse coperto, con un sorriso così dolce da far sciogliere anche il più duro dei cuori. Ellie si avvicinò e prima che lei riacquistasse l’uso della parola, le diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. Poi le porse un bicchiere di Dunkin Donuts. “Ti ho preso il caffè.”

“Grazie.” Guardò il bicchiere per un po’ come se contenesse tutti i segreti dell’universo. Non potè fare a meno di sorridere e darle un bacio sulla guancia. 

“Dormito bene?”

Aveva notato le occhiaie? “Come un bambino.” Riprese automaticamente a camminare dirigendosi verso l’entrata del pronto soccorso. Si ricordò di cosa aveva risposto al suo invito della sera prima e cercò di trovare una spiegazione che si agganciasse al suo rifiuto. “Forse è la primavera, ma in questo periodo sono più stanca del solito.”

“Forse è semplicemente perchè stai lavorando di più?”

A Jade non sfuggì il significato di quella frase. Per tutto il giorno precedente non aveva fatto altro che evitarla, ed aveva usato la stessa tattica tra il primo bacio e l’appuntamento di due giorni prima. “Forse hai ragione, ma ho bisogno di uno stipendio per vivere.” replicò con un sorrisino.

“Già, purtroppo è così.” Il suo tono era cambiato, non era più leggero e spensierato come prima. 

Jade avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena e sentì il bisogno impellente di chiudere la conversazione e allontanarsi. “E a proposito di lavoro, devo correre. Ho lasciato uno degli studenti a seguire un post operatorio, devo assicurarmi che sia ancora vivo.” Si voltò verso di lei e le mise una mano sulla schiena. “Grazie ancora per il caffè.” Alzò il passo e si allontanò senza dire altro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La sala medici di Traumatologia era diventata il teatro dell’ennesimo tentativo di fuga di Jade. Sebbene quello che diceva a se stessa fosse diverso, quel giorno aveva deciso di pranzare lì da sola perchè così avrebbe evitato di incrociare per sbaglio Ellie alla mensa.

Era riuscita ad entrare lì dentro con la stessa furtività di Catherine Zeta Jones in Entrapment, cercando i corridoi meno popolati ed evitando accuratamente di passare davanti all’accettazione del reparto. Non aveva risposto ai messaggi nè di Chris nè di Jas che le chiedevano se si sarebbero visti a pranzo, ma non era un problema perchè capitava spesso che non si incontrassero. Se avesse potuto avrebbe chiuso a chiave la porta e l’avrebbe sbarrata con il divano. Era decisa a passare mezz’ora di calma e tranquillità senza pensare ad altro che alla sua insalata di farro, salmone, formaggio, noci e mele. E all’articolo che le avevano sottoposto gli studenti, ma quello era un dettaglio di poco conto.

Confidava di riuscirci nonostante sapesse che aver scelto quella stanza fosse rischioso. Originariamente destinata solo ai medici di Traumatologia, era diventata nel tempo la sala medici anche del Pronto Soccorso e di quelli che ci lavoravano intorno, per svariati motivi. Era la più grande di quelle disponibili al piano terra, e si trovava esattamente tra i due reparti. L’arrivo di un divano e una cucina arredata quasi di tutto il necessario, avevano spinto i dirigenti a renderla accessibile a tutti i reparti di quel piano, e ad aggiungerci gli armadietti per i medici. 

Tutto questo stava a significare che Jade rischiava di veder entrare da un momento all’altro una comitiva di colleghi. A pensarci bene era un miracolo che non fosse ancora arrivato nessuno.

In quel preciso momento si aprì la porta, ma Jade non sollevò lo sguardo dai fogli che stava leggendo.

“Cercavi un po’ di calma?”

Appena sentì la voce, le si ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene e si sentì come se stesse masticando cemento a presa rapida. 

_Quando la smetterà di cogliermi alla sprovvista?_

“Ehi….Sì, dovevo staccare un po’ e….leggere l’articolo degli studenti.” Le lanciò un sorriso a cui lei non rispose.

Ellie si avvicinò lentamente al tavolo con un’espressione indecifrabile sul viso e si fermò proprio di fronte a lei. “Scusa se ti disturbo.” disse invece.

“Nessun disturbo, questo è più che sufficiente.” Sventolò i fogli e poi li lasciò scorrere lontano da lei.

“Sicura?” La voce di Ellie era senza emozioni.

“Che vuoi dire?” le chiese confusa. Jade iniziava ad avere una sensazione di catastrofe imminente, ma alzarsi e andare via in quella situazione sarebbe stato troppo evidente. Era seduta in fondo alla stanza, alle sue spalle c’era solo la grande finestra sul cortile, ed Ellie era proprio tra lei e la porta. Se nei giorni precedenti era riuscita a dissimulare le sue fughe con scuse verosimili, in quel caso non avrebbe potuto farlo. E comunque non sarebbe riuscita ad alzarsi dalla sedia perché sentiva le gambe pesanti come mattoni.

“Mi eviti da due giorni.” La risposta arrivò secca e affilata 

Jade non potè fare a meno di sospirare, iniziava a sentire il fiato corto. “Non ti sto evitando…” cercò di spiegare. La tanto temuta conversazione alla fine era arrivata, e l’esito era scontato. 

Ellie cambiò improvvisamente atteggiamento e tono. “Senti, non voglio fare quella ossessiva, credimi, non c'è niente di più lontano da me, ma siamo entrambe adulte e credo che possiamo reggere un po'di onestà.”

“Non ti sto evitando, avevo solo bisogno-”

“Prendere le distanze?”

“Ti dispiace farmi finire una frase?” aveva alzato leggermente la voce, ed Ellie aveva assunto un’espressione severa. Stava andando tutto per il verso sbagliato. “Avevo solo bisogno di tempo per riflettere su quello che è successo e chiedermi cosa voglio.”

Ellie sembrò riflettere per un attimo. “Ok.” Annuì lentamente. “E quando l'avrai scoperto pensi di dirmelo o lo capirò perché non mi rivolgerai più la parola?”

“Siamo andate a letto UNA VOLTA, possiamo andare più piano o vuoi sposarti domani?”

“Non è proprio il momento di fare ironia, non mi sembra di aver chiesto troppo. A dire il vero non ti ho chiesto niente perché non me ne hai dato l'occasione, scappi appena mi vedi.” Jade sospirò di nuovo. Rimase un secondo in silenzio perché non sapeva quale scusa trovare, ed Ellie colse l’occasione per continuare. “È esattamente la stessa cosa che è successa prima che ci baciassimo, anzi, prima che IO ti baciassi. E l'hai rifatto dopo quel bacio. Da cosa stai scappando esattamente, cosa vedi di pericoloso in me?”

“Non lo so! È quello che sto cercando di capire se mi lasciassi in pace.” Jade avrebbe voluto mantenere un tono di voce calmo, ma Ellie riusciva a toccare tutti i tasti sbagliati contemporaneamente e mandare in corto circuito la sua calma.

“Volevi solo portarmi a letto vero?”

Quella frase improvvisa ebbe lo stesso effetto di uno schiaffo. Jade la fissò arrabbiata e ferita, cercando di controllare il respiro che stava iniziando ad accelerare. Poi raccolse le sue cose e uscì dalla stanza come un uragano.

  
  


()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
  


“Finalmente!” Le mani di Chris piombarono sulle spalle di Jade all’improvviso, facendole quasi versare il caffè che aveva nel bicchiere di carta e provocandole un piccolo attacco cardiaco. “La mia anima gemella!”

Jade si voltò verso di lui. “Chris!” lo rimproverò.

“Non prendertela, Cardiologia non è così lontana.” Schivarono la piccola folla assiepata nella caffetteria dell’ospedale e si avviarono verso la sala medici. “E poi coglierti di sorpresa era l’unico modo per non farti scappare.” Jade iniziò a sorseggiare il caffè guardandolo di traverso. “Dove sei finita in questi giorni?”

  
“Io ho lavorato, tu?” gli chiese con un sorriso ironico.

“Avrei voluto, ma ero impegnato a scovare la mia amica dalla caverna in cui si era rintanata.”

“Perchè devi essere sempre melodrammatico? Ci siamo visti a pranzo l’altro giorno….e per quel triplo incidente.” 

“È da quattro giorni che non parliamo per più di due minuti. Posso sapere cosa stai combinando?”

“Assolutamente niente.” Era la verità. Da quando aveva avuto quella discussione con Ellie si era rintanata nel suo piccolo mondo. Era come se quell’ultima frase le avesse risucchiato tutta l’energia emotiva e mentale. Non aveva voluto nè vedere nè sentire nessuno. Aveva evitato quanto più possibile i contatti con qualsiasi persona, limitandoli allo stretto necessario, e non aveva fatto vita sociale. Aveva mantenuto le distanze anche da Chris e Jas nonostante i due non le avessero ancora chiesto niente di Ellie. Jade però sapeva che avevano intuito qualcosa, ed era consapevole che non non meritavano di essere trattati così. 

“Beh questo è un peccato perchè quell’appuntamento dell’altra sera sembrava promettente.”

Entrarono in sala medici così Jade ebbe un po’ di tempo per pensare ad una risposta. Lasciò il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno sul tavolo e si diresse verso l’armadietto, dove iniziò a prepararsi. Mise il camice verde sopra la maglietta colorata ed iniziò a raccogliere stetoscopio, penne, cercapersone. A quel punto Chris capì che la risposta non sarebbe arrivata, così ricominciò a parlare. “Devi fartene una ragione, sei troppo trasparente per me. Lo vedo da miglia di distanza che stai passando un momento orribile. Se non ti va di parlarne, va benissimo così….Cioè, ti farebbe bene…” Si appoggiò allo schienale del divano. “Pero no quiero presionarte. Sólo quiero hacerte sentir mejor. Y la única manera que conozco es estar cerca de ti y dejar que te diviertas un poco... Entonces...¿Vamos a algún sitio esta noche a ahogar nuestros pensamientos?”

Jade finì di vestirsi e chiuse lentamente l’armadietto. Aveva l’espressione di qualcuno che stava riflettendo attentamente su qualche legge di astrofisica nucleare, ma quando si voltò a guardarlo il suo viso si addolcì. Sorrise. “Ok.” disse soltanto, ma c’era molto di più in quella parola. Tutto quello che spesso non riusciva a esprimere ma che Chris capiva ugualmente.

“Ottimo.” Chris si rimise in piedi ma non si avvicinò. La conosceva troppo bene, e sapeva che in certe situazioni era meglio non avvicinarsi e non toccarla per non dare il via a reazioni troppo emotive, cosa di cui non aveva bisogno per iniziare la giornata. “Preparati a chiamare Uber perchè non potrai guidare la macchina a fine serata!” aggiunse invece, facendo il gesto di spararla e offrendole un grosso sorriso che le aprì il cuore.

Quando uscì dalla stanza Jade rimase lì immobile a pensare a quanto fosse fortunata ad avere Chris e Jas. L’avevano aiutata in tutte le situazioni difficili, sapendo benissimo quanto e quando insistere, senza mai tirarsi indietro, neanche di fronte ai suoi tentativi, coscienti o meno, di allontanarsi da tutti. Era come se riuscissero a leggere nella sua mente e nel suo cuore meglio di lei. E in una situazione confusa e incasinata come quella che stava vivendo, l’unica cosa sensata da fare era affidarsi a loro. Decise che quella sera si sarebbe soltanto divertita con loro e avrebbe ricaricato le pile, ma nei giorni seguenti avrebbe affidato la sua salvezza ancora una volta ai suoi due angeli custodi.

  
  


()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
  
  


I bicchieri tintinnarono delicatamente, illuminati dalle luci gialle e soffuse del pub, facendo ondeggiare il liquido ambrato e la schiuma che lo sovrastava. Jade, Chris e Jas sorseggiarono le birre contemporaneamente e si presero qualche secondo per assaporarle. Erano amare al punto giusto, corpose e freschissime. Era come tuffarsi da una barca nel mare ghiacciato di una giornata afosa di Luglio. 

“Ho aspettato tutto il giorno questo momento” sentenziò Chris. Le ragazze confermarono annuendo. “Tesoro, quando andiamo in pensione ci apriremo il nostro birrificio. Che ne pensi?”

La conversazione iniziò a scorrere serenamente, come accadeva sempre quando passavano una serata insieme. Parlavano di qualsiasi argomento che nasceva spontaneo, ma quella sera Chris e Jasminder sembravano particolarmente attenti ad evitare alcuni argomenti. Jade li osservava mentre battibeccavano ironicamente tra loro ed erano talmente dolci che era impossibile non sorridere e non amarli. Si appoggiò allo schienale e si rilassò lasciandosi sommergere da tutto quello che la circondava. Aveva scoperto il pub J.J. Foley la sera in cui l’avevano portata a bere qualcosa per darle il benvenuto, e da quel momento era diventato il punto di ritrovo, insieme a Dona Habana e al Grille per la colazione. Non era un pub molto grande, ma l’atmosfera era talmente curata che entrando si aveva l’impressione di essere stati teletrasportati direttamente in Irlanda. Il bancone di legno scuro si allungava davanti alla porta, era il posto dove di solito si sedeva chi era da solo o doveva guardare qualcosa alla televisione appesa in alto sopra le bottiglie, di solito una partita. Nella sala i tavoli bassi erano addossati alle pareti, anch’esse di legno scuro, mentre quelli più alti erano al centro e intorno alle colonne. La luce soffusa e la musica bassa erano il tocco finale, insieme ai cappelli verdi dei camerieri, la guinness e il leggero accento irlandese dei proprietari. Jade si guardò in giro, mentre i suoi amici continuavano nella loro scenetta ironica. Quella sera il locale era pieno perchè la pioggia aveva reso inutilizzabili gli spazi all’aperto, e una partita di baseball e un compleanno - o qualcosa del genere - avevano dato il contributo finale. Il rumore delle chiacchiere e delle risate riempiva la sala creando con la musica un concerto di allegria e spensieratezza. Per di più era un venerdì, quindi erano in molti a poter essere spensierati. 

Jade voltò la testa lentamente per fare una panoramica del locale, un movimento che non faceva abitualmente, ma quella sera si sentiva così in pace, rilassata e innamorata di Boston che si concesse un momento per godersi quella scena. O forse semplicemente il destino aveva deciso di mettersi in moto.

Tra la folla di volti sconosciuti vide all’improvviso qualcosa di familiare. Si bloccò con il bicchiere a metà strada tra il tavolo e le sue labbra, come un animale che ha visto una preda. O il predatore? 

Aspettò che un paio di persone si spostassero dalla sua visuale trattenendo il respiro. Dopo un tempo infinitamente lungo finalmente lo fecero, e all’improvviso tutti i suoni intorno a lei divennero ovattati. 

Era lei.

I loro occhi si incontrarono e fu come se tutto il resto del mondo si bloccasse, in attesa di vedere cosa avrebbero fatto. Jade sentì in lontananza la voce di Chris che la stava chiamando, ma non riuscì a muoversi. Aveva smesso di respirare e le si era svuotato il cervello. La vide rivolgerle uno sguardo arrabbiato e cambiare varie espressioni mentre provava a darle le spalle, per poi tornava a fissarla, con un sospiro silenzioso ma talmente profondo che Jade riuscì a vedere le spalle alzarsi e abbassarsi anche da così lontano.

Non riusciva a vedere le persone che erano con lei perchè nascoste dalla colonna, quindi non sapeva se fossero consapevoli di quello che stava succedendo o di chi stesse guardando.

“Jade!” Chris le mise una mano sul braccio per risvegliarla. Lei sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre ma non fece altri movimenti, rimanendo fissa a guardare Ellie dall’altra parte della sala. “Che sta succedendo?”

Stava per rispondergli, quando la vide iniziare a camminare verso di loro. Non si erano nè viste nè sentite da quando avevano avuto quella lite nella sala medici, e il cervello di Jade si era rifiutato di pensarci ulteriormente, come forma di difesa da qualcosa che in quel momento le stava facendo del male. Non ebbe il tempo di pensare a cosa dire perché arrivò accanto al loro tavolo in un attimo.

Chris e Jas la salutarono allegramente nel vano tentativo di alleggerire l’atmosfera perchè, nonostante non sapessero esattamente cosa fosse successo, la tensione era talmente alta che era impossibile non percepirla. Ellie ricambiò il saluto guardandoli lo stretto necessario, poi si rivolse verso Jade - che aveva ancora il bicchiere a mezz’aria - e disse: “Posso parlarti?” Il tono era calmo ma c’era una nota di rabbia appena accennata. Non si mosse da lì finchè non vide Jade posare il bicchiere, poi si voltò e iniziò a camminare verso i bagni, confidando che la seguisse. Si fecero strada tra ragazzi infervorati per la partita, gruppetti di universitari, camerieri. Ad un tratto qualcuno indietreggiò urtando Jade, che vide di sfuggita una donna con una chioma nera e due occhi verdi chiederle scusa con un sorriso dispiaciuto. Le rispose con sorriso veloce mentre cercava di recuperare la distanza da Ellie.

L’aria profumata le accolse appena aprirono la porta per entrare in una stanza di pavimenti scintillanti e piastrellati, una parete di specchi immacolati e rubinetti lucidi in acciaio inossidabile su lavandini incontaminati. Le porte dei tre bagni presenti erano chiuse ed Ellie si chinò per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno. Jade si fermò in mezzo alla stanza guardando ogni suo movimento senza dire una parola. La osservò tirarsi su e voltarsi verso di lei, ma rimase a distanza. Qualcosa del suo atteggiamento, della sua espressione e dei suoi movimenti le diedero l’impressione che non volesse avvicinarsi perchè era troppo arrabbiata e non voleva rischiare che i sentimenti prendessero il controllo.

Si guardarono in silenzio. La stanza era insopportabilmente silenziosa, a parte i suoni attutiti provenienti dalla sala e il rumore della pioggia sull’asfalto che entrava dalla piccola finestra aperta, a pochi centimetri dal soffitto. 

Ellie continuava a fissarla accigliata. Il movimento del suo torace mostrava respiri profondi, probabilmente voleva contenere tutti i sentimenti che stava provando, quali che fossero. Poi fece un passo avanti e iniziò a parlare.

"C'è stato un momento l'altro giorno in cui mi ero convinta che avrei dovuto chiederti scusa per quello che ti ho detto. Poi ci ho pensato. E ho capito che non ho bisogno di farlo, perché ho ragione. Vero? È stato il tuo gioco fin dall'inizio, flirtavi e poi ti tiravi indietro. Così eri al sicuro giusto? Lasciando che fossi io a fare sempre il primo passo la tua coscienza sarebbe stata pulita. Tutte quelle storie sul capire cosa vuoi, sull'andarci piano erano solo stronzate, non è cosi? Dio! È il gioco più vecchio del mondo e io ci sono cascata come una stupida. Perché io?? Cosa ti ho fatto di male? Non sono stata gentile? Ti ho messo i bastoni tra le ruote in ospedale? Cosa ti costava essere sincera fin dall'inizio e dirmi 'Mi dispiace, non voglio una relazione adesso'? Perché hai dovuto infierire e ferirmi cosi? Ti odio. Si, ti odio per avermi trattato in questo modo, come se fossi la prima stronza che hai trovato in un bar e che avevi voglia di scopare. E ti odio per avermi fatto provare cosa significa fare sesso con te, perché la cosa peggiore è che nonostante tutto non riesco a non pensare a te e a quella notte, non riesco a fare a meno di volerti ancora. Ti odio, e ti odierò fino al mio ultimo respiro perché non meritavo di essere trattata cosi."

Jade non si mosse e non rispose. Dentro ai suoi occhi passarono decine di emozioni diverse come un treno in corsa. Era arrabbiata, confusa, ferita, sconvolta, sorpresa. Il cervello era in tilt, sentiva i neuroni sull’orlo di un corto circuito. 

Poi si fermò tutto. 

Un attimo dopo percorse la distanza che le separava, prese il viso di Ellie tra le mani e iniziò a baciarla come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello. Ellie non ebbe neanche il tempo di rimanere sorpresa perché il suo corpo reagì istintivamente rispondendo al bacio. Le loro labbra si accarezzavano e si mordevano, le lingue combattevano come se avessero voluto legarsi per non sciogliersi mai più e i respiri affannati iniziarono a sovrastare i rumori. Jade la spinse verso uno dei bagni lasciando che la porta si richiudesse dopo di loro e chiudendo la serratura senza neanche guardarla, mentre con il corpo bloccava Ellie contro una delle pareti di legno e i baci diventavano sempre più appassionati, profondi e bagnati. Ellie la stringeva a sè come se non volesse farla scappare via, inarcandosi verso di lei perchè non riusciva a resistere all’attrazione, al calore, alla morbidezza dei loro seni schiacciati uno contro l’altro. Jade spostò la testa quel tanto che bastava per sussurrare:

“Ti prego, non innamorarti di me.”

Riprese subito a baciarla, le sue mani scivolarono verso i jeans, li sbottonò e scivolò dentro con facilità . Ellie emise un gemito soffocato dalle labbra di Jade sulle sue. Ogni tocco e ogni carezza la portava sempre più in estasi, il cuore pulsava nelle orecchie e le mancava il respiro.

Una porta si aprì. 

Jade fu veloce a interrompere il bacio e mettere l’altra mano sulla bocca di Ellie per farla stare zitta, mentre le voci di due ragazze attraversavano la stanza accompagnate per qualche secondo dalla musica. Le sentì entrare nei due bagni liberi ai lati, le chiacchiere andavano da un bagno all’altro sorvolando le loro teste.

Avevano la fronte una sull’altra, Jade fissava la sua mano sulla bocca di Ellie, mentre l’altra continuava a muoversi dentro di lei più lentamente e profondamente. Sentiva che era vicina, alzò lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi finché non vide che li stringeva. Sentì il respiro di Ellie rallentare, così tolse con calma la mano dalla bocca e tornò a fissarle le labbra come ipnotizzata.

Quando le ragazze uscirono dal bagno qualche secondo dopo, la sua mano era ancora dentro Ellie. 

Rimasero in quella posizione ancora per un po’, completamente senza forze. 

Non osavano guardarsi negli occhi. Era tutto fermo e silenzioso. Si sentivano solo i loro respiri ancora affannati. 


	5. Chapter 5

Le domeniche mattina in ospedale trascorrevano solitamente in modo tranquillo, a meno che non fosse un periodo particolare, come festività varie o inverno. Durante le primavera, se la giornata era limpida e serena, erano tutti impegnati a dormire, prendere il sole o fare altre attività scarsamente pericolose. Per questo i turni nei weekend non erano visti come una tragedia. Di solito.

Quel giorno invece Jade era stata accolta da un consulto non appena aveva messo piede nel Pronto Soccorso. Letteralmente. Era entrata dal parcheggio delle ambulanze, aveva salutato chi stava lavorando all’accettazione e per tutta risposta aveva ricevuto un “E’ arrivata la cavalleria! Rissa tra ubriachi con bottiglie. Trauma 1 e 2.” 

Altri tre infermieri fecero qualche battuta sull'accoglienza che le era stata riservata, risollevandole il morale. Aveva passato l'ora successiva a prendersi cura di entrambi i pazienti, dopodiché era riuscita a fare un salto in reparto per le consegne del cambio turno e un veloce giro visite. Raramente c'erano post-operatori da seguire nel weekend, ma si doveva controllare chi aveva in programma un'operazione nei giorni successivi per assicurarsi che tutto fosse in ordine e non ci fossero peggioramenti. Aveva appena finito il giro quando venne chiamata di nuovo al Pronto Soccorso per un incidente. Arrivarono cinque feriti ma per fortuna nessuno aveva riportato conseguenze tali da richiedere un suo intervento. Solo uno di loro sembrava più grave, ma non così tanto da non poterlo affidare agli studenti per tutti gli esami del caso. Il tutto si era risolto in meno di un’ora.

"Ho scelto il weekend sbagliato a quanto pare." commentò sarcastica Jade tornando in accettazione. Il Pronto Soccorso era abbastanza tranquillo, i box visite non erano pieni neanche a metà. Evidentemente quello era il suo giorno, due consulti in due ore erano un inizio niente male.

"Non siamo arrivati neanche a metà mattina, e se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino il bello deve ancora venire." rispose l’infermiera Reyes allegra.

"Grazie Mila, per fortuna ci siete voi che mi tirate su di morale." sorrise. Iniziò a scrivere qualcosa sul tablet ma le sue orecchie registrarono un suono familiare in mezzo a tutti gli altri. Alzò la testa e si guardò in giro finché non vide Ellie impegnata in una visita. La sera prima erano uscite dal bagno separatamente ed ognuna era andata per la sua strada senza rivolgersi la parola o guardarsi negli occhi. Erano rimaste sconvolte dall’intensità e passionalità di quello che era successo. Jade non sapeva neanche se Ellie le avrebbe più rivolto la parola, e non aveva ancora il coraggio di parlarle senza prima tastare il terreno e capire quanto la odiasse, anche se le parole che aveva usato lasciavano poco spazio ai dubbi. In quel momento neanche Jade aveva una buona opinione di se stessa, come se fosse stato qualcun altro a reagire in quel modo. Quella mancanza di controllo sulle sue emozioni era il motivo per cui stare vicino a Ellie la mandava nel panico. 

Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte dall'arrivo di Jas, splendida e solare come sempre. "Buongiorno e buona domenica, come va da questi parti?" Gli infermieri iniziarono un breve resoconto dell'intenso inizio di giornata, mentre lei rivolse un sorriso a Jade facendole una carezza sulla spalla. La sera prima avrebbero dovuto svagarsi, ma quando era tornata dal bagno aveva un'aria talmente sconvolta che era stato inevitabile parlare di quello che era successo. Jade aveva raccontato di quella relazione che stava andando avanti come un tornado distruggendo poco a poco la sua sanità mentale e quella di Ellie. Aveva detto di aver provato in tutti i modi a cercare di capire quello che provava, a fare chiarezza per prima con se stessa e a controllarsi, ma era riuscita solo a sentirsi ancora più confusa e a ferirla. Jas e Chris erano rimasti addolorati nel vederla così perduta, e non avevano potuto fare altro che consigliarle di interrompere la cosa o almeno prendersi del tempo per far calmare le acque, per il bene di entrambe. "Chi mi cercava?" chiese Jas a Mila.

"Ginecologia, box 2."

A quelle parole Jas e Jade si guardarono titubanti. Nel frattempo a pochi metri di distanza Ellie si era accorta dell'arrivo del suo consulto, e dopo aver dibattuto a lungo con se stessa se farlo o meno, decise infine di andare verso l'accettazione. Si avvicinò lentamente come se stesse camminando su una distesa di colla. "Buongiorno" guardò per un attimo Jas, poi non riuscì a impedire ai suoi occhi di cercare quelli di Jade. "Donna alle ventiseiesima settimana." aggiunse mentre ancora la scrutava, come se fosse lei la destinataria del consulto. Poi finalmente si rivolse verso Jas. "Tachicardica e fortemente dispnoica. Storia clinica completamente muta e gravidanza perfetta fino ad ora". Continuava a lanciare occhiate a Jade, non riusciva a non guardarla. E sorprendentemente non c'era rabbia, odio o disgusto nel suo sguardo. 

"La spirometria è normale" commentó Jasminder, cercando di mantenere un'espressione neutrale anche se era difficile non notare quello che stava succedendo.

"Lo so, ma c'è qualcosa che non mi convince. Vorrei che mi dessi una mano con il protocollo, non voglio lasciare niente al caso."

"Certo." Jas sollevò le sopracciglia in un'espressione sorpresa, come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordata di aver lasciato il gas aperto a casa. "Lasciami prima controllare una cartella e sono subito da te." Si allontanò in un lampo verso l'altro lato del bancone, lasciandole da sole. Aveva notato che gli sguardi che si erano scambiate Jade e Ellie erano stati meno aggressivi di quello che avrebbe immaginato. Il suo istinto le diceva che c'era una speranza che quelle due risolvessero i problemi o che almeno chiudessero la questione rimanendo in buoni rapporti. Prese un tablet e fece finta di usarlo mentre le osservava di sfuggita. La loro comunicazione non verbale parlava chiaro: c'era un certo imbarazzo ma l'attrazione era troppo forte. Continuavano a scrutarsi e a distogliere lo sguardo, poi Ellie si toccò l'orecchio e Jade reagì - inconsciamente - socchiudendo la bocca.

"Avanti….dille qualcosa." sussurrò Jas, socchiudendo gli occhi come per inviarle un messaggio psichico. 

Jade era indecisa se parlare o meno, non sapeva come rompere il ghiaccio o se fosse troppo presto. Quando il suo cervello percepì che Ellie stava per allontanarsi, le parole le uscirono dalla bocca ancora una volta senza il minimo controllo da parte sua. “Dovremmo parlare.” Quasi un sussurro. Ellie si fermò e finalmente smise di allontanare lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, ma non rispose. Sembrava insicura se accettare o meno, e non era da biasimare visto quello che era successo l’ultima volta. “Quando ti sentirai pronta…” aggiunse Jade per cercare di metterla un po’ di più a suo agio. 

Quando stava per perdere le speranze finalmente arrivò la risposta. “Dopo pranzo.”

“Ok.” si affrettò a rispondere, prima che cambiasse idea.

“Ti mando un messaggio.”

In quel preciso istante un aiuto dal cielo impedì a entrambe di sopportare l’imbarazzo di doversi salutare. “Dottoressa Davies!”

Una squadra di soccorritori che era entrata pochi istanti prima passò svelta davanti all’accettazione insieme a Drew e Mila. Jade ritornò in sé all’istante e seguì la barella verso Trauma 1.

Appena furono tutti dentro iniziarono le consuete operazioni per spostare il ferito dalla barella, mentre un paramedico iniziava a parlare. “Donna, 36 anni, ferita da taglio al quadrante superiore destro, pressione 130 su 70, ritmo regolare, saturazione 98, è rimasta sempre cosciente.”

Gli infermieri si occuparono di spogliarla e collegare tubi e macchinari. Jade sentiva che era sofferente, faceva dei respiri corti con la bocca aperta e aveva gli occhi chiusi e la fronte corrugata. ”Emocromo completo, elettroliti, glicemia, urea, gruppo sanguigno, emogas, 1 litro di ringer lattato.” Concentrò la sua attenzione sulla ferita toccandola delicatamente per verificare quanto fosse profonda. ”Come si chiama?”

“Eva Montreal.” 

“Eva, hai problemi a respirare?” le chiese senza distrarsi dalla ferita.

“Un po’.” furono le uniche parole che le arrivarono, ma bastarono per capire che era lucida e soprattutto che tendeva a minimizzare. 

Jade prese lo stetoscopio e si avvicinò al petto per iniziare ad auscultare. “Rumori respiratori diminuiti a destra. Mettete l’ossigeno. C’era sangue sulla scena?” Le frasi si susseguivano quasi senza pause, anche se cercava ogni volta di mascherare l’urgenza per non far agitare chi si trovava disteso, mezzo nudo e circondato da estranei che lo osservavano e studiavano in ogni dove. In quel momento infatti Jade stava osservando ogni centimetro di quel corpo dalla pelle bianchissima per cercare altre ferite.

“Poco.”

“Nessuna ferita a sinistra. Ferita singola a destra, non c’è sanguinamento attivo. Giriamola.” Cercarono di effettuare l’operazione il più delicatamente possibile, ma la ragazza emise comunque un leggero gemito di dolore. L’esperienza di Jade si mise in azione. Sapeva che per distrarla dal dolore c’era solo un modo. “Eva, cos’è successo?” Le chiese mentre la sua mano guantata palpava tutta la schiena. ”Nessuna ferita posteriore.”

“Stavo parlando con il paziente…” iniziò a spiegare e a quelle parole, mentre la riportavano in posizione supina, Jade alzò la testa di scatto verso i soccorritori e gli lanció uno sguardo sorpreso. “Non mi sono accorta del coltello, non so come sia finito lì….”

Jade stava ancora guardando i paramedici come se avessero appena bestemmiato. Uno di loro alla fine prese coraggio e rispose: “E’ una psichiatra, è successo al Mental Health Centre.”

“E non avete pensato di dirmelo prima??” Non arrivò nessuna risposta e si accorse che la colpa era del suo tono voce, che era improvvisamente diventato più forte. Si sforzò di riportarlo alla normalità mentre diceva “Perché non l’hanno presa al Beth Israel? È proprio di fronte!”

“Avevano il pronto soccorso pieno per un tamponamento a catena.” I soccorritori pensarono che fosse il momento giusto per sparire dalla circolazione, quindi uscirono portando via la barella.

“Si, ne hanno mandato qualcuno qui.” aggiunse Mila.

Jade si ricordò del consulto che aveva terminato poco prima e dei cinque feriti. Pensò per pochi istanti alla fortuna che aveva assistito quella donna. Se la ferita fosse stata più grave le cose sarebbero andate in modo molto diverso. Si immedesimò nella paziente, qualcosa che era consigliato fare con una certa cautela, così ritornò a parlare con lei per tranquillizzarla. ”Dottoressa Montreal, sono la dottoressa Davies, è al Boston Memorial.”

“Eva andava bene.” 

Spostò lo sguardo verso gli occhi ancora chiusi della donna e quando li aprì si trovò davanti due intensi lampi azzurri, chiari come le acque cristalline del Mare dei Caraibi. Un timido e debole sorriso increspò le labbra sbiadite, e non potè fare a meno di sorridere anche lei. Sentì un campanellino suonare in lontananza nel suo cervello, ma scacciò via la sensazione tornando a toccare l’addome: “Quanto fa male da uno a dieci?”

"Otto."

“Ok.” Spostò le mani verso le gambe per valutare le estremità. “Battito distale presente. Facciamo RX torace, addome e laterale. E preparate il Fast.” C’era una sola ferita e la traiettoria non faceva pensare ad un danno spinale. Inoltre i paramedici non avevano inserito il collare, quindi l’assenza di sintomi evidenti rendevano la mossa successiva sicura. ”Eva, dobbiamo metterti seduta per fare i raggi. Pensi di essere incinta?” Eva scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso. Jade registrò quell’espressione ma non gli diede peso. “Cerca di rimanere ferma.”

Eva annuì. Gli infermieri alzarono la barella e tutti indossarono la protezione contro i raggi. Mentre aspettavano che l’esame fosse concluso, Jade si accorse che Eva la stava guardando con un’espressione strana. Non riusciva a capire se fosse pensierosa, sofferente o colpita. O forse tutte e tre le cose? Non ebbe il tempo di trovare una risposta perchè finita la radiografia gli infermieri la misero nuovamente distesa, sottraendo il viso dalla sua vista. Tornò ad occuparsi di lei prendendo l’ecografo portatile e iniziando a passarlo sul cuore. Si accorse però che qualcosa non andava, perchè la ragazza aveva chiuso di nuovo gli occhi. “Tutto bene?”

“Mi fa male la spalla. Tra le scapole.”

Jade lanciò uno sguardo allarmato e fugace a Drew. “Abbiamo quasi finito.” disse nel tono più neutrale che riuscì ad usare.

“Mi farete una sutura almeno?” Un altro debole sorrisino.

Jade soffocò a stento un risolino. “Si si tranquilla. Ti manderemo a casa come nuova.” Era la prima volta che le capitava che fosse il paziente a tranquillizzare il medico e non viceversa. “Fast negativo.” annunciò.

“Dottoressa, i raggi.”

Lasciò l’ecografo a Mila e si allontanò per vedere i risultati. Le bastò un secondo. “Guarda il contorno diaframmatico.” disse a bassa voce.

“Prenoto una sala?”

“No…E’ stabile e non ci sono segni di pericolo imminente. Portatela in Traumatologia, la monitoriamo ogni due ore per escludere ferite agli organi cavi, farò una laparoscopia domani mattina.” 

Mentre si avvicinava al lettino con l’aria più rassicurante possibile, Eva le chiese “Che succede?” Era un medico. Sapeva bene come funzionavano certe cose. 

“Gli esami indicano una probabile lesione del diaframma, ma non sembrano esserci ferite importanti agli organi interni. Ti terremo in osservazione per un giorno per esserne sicuri, e domani mattina faremo una laparoscopia per riparare il danno.”

“Ok.” annuì.

Jade la osservò meglio e capì che Eva era meno tranquilla di quello che voleva mostrare agli altri e se stessa. Seguì l’istinto e le mise dolcemente una mano sulla spalla. “È andata bene.” Quel piccolo gesto sembrò rilassarla per un secondo, ma non sorrise. “Passerò più tardi per vedere come va.”

“Grazie.” disse semplicemente..

Jade uscì dalla stanza togliendosi guanti e camice protettivo. Ora che l’adrenalina del primo soccorso stava iniziando a scemare, il cervello riportò a galla quella strana sensazione che aveva provato la prima volta che si erano guardate. Forse erano stati quegli occhi limpidi ma profondi, si era sentita come trapassata da un laser. In quel momento però la sua mente era affollata di così tanti pensieri che si rifiutò di dare un significato a quelle sensazioni.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
  


Cinque ore dopo Jade stava percorrendo un corridoio dopo l’altro, un atrio dopo l’altro, un ascensore dopo l’altro, per raggiungere Ginecologia. Ellie le aveva mandato un messaggio chiedendole di raggiungerla in reparto verso le due del pomeriggio. Non era molto d’accordo sulla scelta del luogo, avrebbe preferito un posto più discreto e meno affollato per poter parlare con calma. Ma forse ripensandoci trovarsi da sole nella stessa stanza avrebbe creato ancora più disagio. Non aveva ancora la più pallida idea di cosa dirle, da dove iniziare né tanto meno come farlo, ma sentiva il bisogno di farlo. Le parole di Ellie avevano scavato un solco nella sua mente e nel suo cuore che avrebbe impiegato molto tempo per richiudersi. Quella notte non era riuscita a dormire, continuava a sentire la voce di Ellie ripetere quelle frasi ancora e ancora, e aveva costantemente davanti agli occhi le immagini di quello che era successo dopo, i baci, le mani affamate, i sospiri, come un film tagliato e montato così male da provocare fastidio. Si era chiesta tante volte durante quelle ore se Ellie pensasse veramente quello che aveva detto, o se era stato uno sfogo dovuto alla rabbia di essere trattata come qualcosa da prendere e lasciare più volte senza pensarci troppo. Pensare che qualcuno si sentisse così male da provare un sentimento forte come l’odio nei suoi confronti era devastante per lei, soprattutto perchè ferirla non era minimamente nei piani. Mentre sorpassava schiere di medici, infermieri, parenti e inservienti avvertì tutta la stanchezza che quella situazione le stava provocando. Aveva esaurito le energie per affrontarla, e inoltre si sentiva inutile, incapace e arrabbiata con se stessa perché non riusciva a gestire qualcosa che dovrebbe portare solo sentimenti positivi. Percepiva qualcosa di sbagliato in lei che non riusciva a identificare nè a gestire. E non era giusto trascinare in quel casino un’altra persona. Per quanto Ellie le piacesse e le facesse provare sentimenti molto forti, non poteva continuare a farle del male. Doveva lasciarla andare.

Aprì le porte di Ginecologia sospirando profondamente. Non era assolutamente pronta ad affrontare quella discussione, ma doveva smetterla di fare la ragazzina immatura e diventare una persona adulta. Lo doveva soprattutto a Ellie. Mentre chiedeva all’accettazione dove poteva trovarla, si accorse di avere un peso sul cuore che stava facendo salire le lacrime. Avrebbe voluto piangere in quel momento: per la rabbia di aver provocato tutto quello che era successo, per il dispiacere di aver ferito Ellie e perché si sentiva persa e non sapeva come ritrovarsi.

Deglutì e cercò la forza per ricacciarle indietro. Non poteva piangere in quel momento. La porta della sala visite era aperta e iniziò a sentire i rumori provenire da dentro. Più si avvicinava alla stanza, più rallentava il passo e i respiri, finchè non la vide e smise di respirare per un attimo. Ellie era di spalle, stava pulendo l’ecografo con movimenti nervosi.

Sentì la fronte che si aggrottava automaticamente in risposta ai sentimenti che stava provando. Rimase sotto la soglia della porta in silenzio desiderando di rimanere invisibile quanto più a lungo possibile. 

La osservò a lungo.

Il rimorso e la rabbia lasciarono spazio alla voglia di rimediare e farla stare bene perchè non meritava di sentirsi così. Era stata così dolce e comprensiva con lei che il minimo che poteva fare era essere sincera e rimediare. Ellie si voltò all’improvviso e rimase di ghiaccio nel vederla lì ferma. 

Nessuna delle due parlò per un po’. Stavano lì a fissarsi con un’espressione dispiaciuta e incerta, portando negli sguardi tutto il peso e il trambusto di quello che era successo in quei giorni. 

“Scusa se ti ho fatto venire qui.” esordì Ellie con un tono sommesso. 

Jade sollevò piano le spalle. “Voglio che tu sia a tuo agio.” rispose, e un millesimo di secondo dopo si pentì di averlo detto. Un conto era farla sentire un bene, un altro era esagerare con le parole dolci. Le avrebbe solo fatto più male. Maledì quella parte di lei che non riusciva a stare lontana da Ellie o essere dolce con lei. La vide stringere le labbra e riprendere a muoversi per la stanza, iniziando a sistemare cartelle, guanti, qualsiasi cosa le capitasse sotto mano. Non riusciva a stare ferma, era tutto fuorché a suo agio. Avrebbe voluto entrare ma non si mosse dalla porta per non metterle troppa pressione. Il che significava dover parlare più a bassa voce per non farsi sentire da orecchie indiscrete. “Mi dispiace per quello che è successo ieri. Non avrei dovuto.” Ellie si fermò davanti a un mobiletto dandole le spalle. “Ti ho…” Jade non riuscì a dire quelle parole che le vorticavano nel cervello da quasi ventiquattro ore.  _ Ti ho quasi aggredito.  _ “Ti ho mancato di rispetto, ho reagito senza tenere conto di quello che stavi provando in quel momento e di quello che mi avevi appena detto.” 

_ “Ti odio, e ti odierò fino al mio ultimo respiro perché non meritavo di essere trattata cosi.” _

Ellie si voltò verso di lei. La sua espressione era cambiata. Era dispiaciuta. Aveva gli occhi lucidi ed emise un sospiro. Vederla così le fece trovare il coraggio di dire tutto. Fece due passi nella stanza e diede sfogo a tutto quello che aveva dentro. Tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto dire la sera prima ma che era venuto fuori sotto una veste completamente diversa.

“Non avrei mai voluto farti del male. Io non sono così, Ellie, devi credermi. Quando sto con te non mi riconosco più, non so chi sono né cosa voglio. E questa mancanza di controllo sui miei sentimenti e le mie azioni mi spaventa a morte, mi fa fare cose che non farei mai. Hai tutte le ragioni per odiarmi e non sono qui per chiedere il tuo perdono. Volevo solo che sapessi la verità. Che quella sera a cena ero io. Quello che ho detto e fatto lo provavo veramente, non volevo solo portarti a letto. Ma non so come gestire questa...marea di emozioni contrastanti che mi fai provare. Non è giusto trascinarti in tutto questo, meriti di stare bene. Io non posso farti stare bene in questo momento. E credimi, non sai quanto mi dispiace, quanto vorrei essere io. Ma l’unico modo per farti stare bene è allontanarmi.”

Si fermò ed emise un respiro come se fosse rimasta tutto quel tempo sott’acqua. Aspettò una risposta o una reazione ma non arrivò. Scosse lentamente la testa per chiederle ancora una volta scusa, poi si voltò per andarsene. Sentì i passi di Ellie raggiungerla e la sua mano prenderle il braccio, come fece per il loro primo bacio. Ma questa volta la abbracciò forte. Era il suo modo di perdonarla. E forse anche di dirle addio. 

E per una volta fu lei a lasciare Jade e ad andare via.

  
  


()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
  


Avrebbe dovuto essere una domenica di lavoro come le altre, passata tra le poche emergenze, nessuna operazione e molta burocrazia. Lenta come l’attesa dell’estate. Per di più nei weekend c’era meno personale e quello presente era impegnato a fare il doppio lavoro, quindi le occasioni per chiacchierare erano poche. Invece aveva passato la mattina al Pronto Soccorso per un’emergenza dopo l’altra, poi aveva avuto quella discussione con Ellie che l’aveva lasciata emotivamente distrutta e per finire aveva passato buona parte del pomeriggio a fare operazioni di emergenza. Verso le tre era arrivata un’appendicite acuta, seguita a ruota da uno dei pazienti di Traumatologia che aveva pensato bene di sviluppare un ascesso addominale trattabile solo con laparotomia.

Jade ritornò in reparto massaggiandosi il collo. Sospettava che il colpevole di quel dolore non fosse la stanchezza fisica. Sapeva che aveva bisogno di lasciar andare tutto quello che aveva trattenuto dentro di sè dopo aver parlato con Ellie. Era una cosa che faceva spesso purtroppo, non esprimeva le emozioni quando era il momento di farlo e tutto si ritorceva sul fisico. Fortunatamente il suo turno era quasi finito. Mancava solo una cosa da fare prima di andare a casa a sfogarsi.

La luce del sole iniziava ad essere più debole anche se mancavano ancora due ore al tramonto. Le tende della finestra erano aperte a metà e lasciavano intravedere gli alberi del parcheggio posteriore. Le chiome si muovevano dolcemente nella brezza leggera e le poche nuvole in cielo camminavano pigramente verso est. Eva era seduta nel letto con il viso rivolto verso la finestra, ammirando quell’immagine rilassante con un’espressione serena sul viso. Percepì una presenza con la coda dell’occhio e appena vide Jade le salì un sorriso sulle labbra

“Come va?” le chiese Jade avvicinandosi.

“Amo gli antidolorifici. Immagino di non poter avere una dose più forte.”

“No, mi dispiace.” Jade le sorrise con finto dispiacere e iniziò a controllare il tablet. “I valori sono buoni….la saturazione anche. Nessun segno di sanguinamento interno. Diamo una controllata.” Si spostò ancora di più verso di lei e abbassò il letto lentamente per riportarla in posizione completamente supina. Mentre si infilava i guanti sentì di nuovo quella sensazione di essere sotto un riflettore, ma questa volta si rese conto che non era una sensazione spiacevole. Sollevò il camice di Eva fino alle costole e inspirò. Iniziò a palpare l’addome con delicatezza, concentrandosi su quello che stava facendo per non guardare verso di lei perché sapeva benissimo che la stava fissando con quello sguardo penetrante. Poi si accorse che vedere come si muoveva quella pelle chiara e morbida sotto le sue mani l’aveva come ipnotizzata. Guardò Eva per essere sicura che non si fosse accorta di niente. Aveva un lato della bocca sollevato in un mezzo sorriso e uno sguardo intenso. 

“Tutto bene” rispose a quella domanda silenziosa. Ma era come se non si stesse riferendo solo ai dolori.

Jade prese lo stetoscopio e lo scaldò un po’ nelle mani lanciando ogni tanto delle occhiate verso Eva. Non smetteva di fissarla. Sentì il cuore saltare qualche battito, e diede la colpa al fatto di sentirsi osservata. Prese la campana con la mano destra e la infilò lentamente sotto il camice sul petto di Eva.

Il suono del suo cuore le rimbombò nelle orecchie. Era profondo, avvolgente, rilassante. Quel ritmo familiare che aveva sentito milioni di volte durante la sua carriera quel giorno ebbe un effetto diverso su di lei. Lo vide nella sua mente contrarsi e rilassarsi in una perfezione di movimenti e si sentì avvolta da un sensazione di calore, e il suo stesso cuore sembrò adeguarsi a quel ritmo. Si rese conto all’improvviso che non stava respirando, e che avrebbe voluto rimanere tutto il giorno a sentire il suono di quel cuore nelle orecchie. Si riscosse inspirando profondamente e sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, poi spostò la mano verso l’esterno per sentire i polmoni. Sentiva il suono sordo che producevano espandendosi e contraendosi, e allo stesso tempo il respiro di Eva soffiare delicatamente sulla sua guancia, caldo come il vento leggero di una sera d’estate. Spostò per un attimo lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi. Erano sempre fissi sui suoi.

Si schiarì la gola e si sollevò togliendo lo stetoscopio. “Nessun cambiamento” disse soltanto. La rivesti con la delicatezza di una piuma, come se avesse paura di romperla. “Domani mattina faremo la laparoscopia e se tutto va bene sarai a casa prima del prossimo weekend.”

“In tempo per una birra.” le rispose sommessamente con un sorriso malizioso.

Jade ridacchiò. “Un po' più in là magari, ma te la sei meritata.” 

“Evviva.” Disse quell’unica parola chiudendo gli occhi. Sembrava stanca.

“Ti hanno chiesto il contatto per le emergenze?” 

“Si, hanno chiamato mio fratello, arriva domani mattina.”

“Farai in tempo a vederlo, non inizieremo prima delle 11.” Riaprì gli occhi e la ringraziò, come aveva fatto quella mattina al Pronto Soccorso, con un tono caldo e un’espressione riconoscente. “Ti lascio riposare. A domani mattina.”

“A domani.”

Jade uscì dalla stanza e arrivò al bancone dell’accettazione con la sensazione di essersi appena risvegliata da un incantesimo. Posò il tablet e chiuse gli occhi, come fa chi è appena sceso da un giro troppo veloce sulle montagne russe e deve recuperare l’equilibrio. Scosse la testa per allontanare quello che stava ancora provando, ma quando si voltò si accorse che Eva la stava ancora guardando attraverso il vetro che dava sull’atrio. Si fissarono per un po’, poi la vide voltarsi lentamente verso la finestra per tornare ad ammirare gli alberi. 

Jade riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo soltanto alcuni secondi dopo, e ci volle altro tempo prima che recuperasse tutti i sensi per muoversi. Si allontanò dal bancone verso l’uscita del reparto, con il suono dei battiti di quel cuore ancora nelle orecchie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eva Montreal / Laparoscopia / 11.00 / Sala 6 / H - Davies**

Jade continuava a fissare quelle lettere nere, che risaltavano sulla lavagna bianca, come se fossero scritte in un’altra lingua, o come se lei fosse uno studente buttato in sala operatoria senza nessuna preparazione. Perchè stranamente era così che si sentiva quella mattina. Una banale laparoscopia, eppure faceva fatica a mantenere il cuore ad un ritmo pacato e i respiri sembravano non portare mai aria a sufficienza nei polmoni. Mentre tornava in reparto non potè fare a meno di riflettere sulle ultime ore. Si era illusa che gli eventi del giorno prima non avessero lasciato un segno profondo dentro di lei. Aveva passato una notte molto agitata, come le stava capitando molto spesso nelle ultime settimane, e si era svegliata con la stessa confusione mentale di qualcuno in preda ai postumi di una sbronza. Sentiva la testa leggera come se fosse piena di elio e fluttuasse cinque metri sopra di lei. Si era pentita di non aver bevuto niente la sera prima, almeno avrebbe avuto una scusa plausibile per sentirsi in quel modo. Aveva cercato di rilassarsi bevendo il suo caffè sul terrazzo comune, mentre ascoltava il canto allegro degli uccellini che risuonava nel silenzio dell’alba. Il cielo sembrava dipinto con colori pastello, l’azzurro, il rosa e il giallo si mescolavano creando sfumature che si riflettevano sul mare. Una visione che lasciava senza fiato. Ad ogni respiro inspirava dentro di sè l’immensità che aveva davanti agli occhi, i colori, i suoni del porto e il rumore dell’acqua, sopraffatta da tutta quella bellezza. Il pensiero di Ellie aveva fatto capolino nella sua mente. Era ancora sconvolta dagli eventi degli ultimi due giorni, ma sentiva che pian piano la nebbia si stava sollevando e tutto stava tornando chiaro e limpido. Poi era arrivata in ospedale ed erano ricominciate le sensazioni di disagio, che aveva prontamente messo da parte grazie alla necessità di dover lavorare e salvare vite. Erano ricomparse di tanto in tanto quando aveva abbassato la guardia, ma si era ripetuta che era ancora presto e che tutto sarebbe tornato normale nel giro di pochi. Finché non era arrivata davanti alla lavagna delle operazioni e aveva letto quel nome.

Eva Montreal.

In quel momento aveva realizzato. Sì, aveva pensato ad Ellie e alla loro relazione finita in malo modo, ma in tutti i pensieri che l’avevano accompagnata dal giorno prima c’era un sottofondo quasi impercettibile ma non ignorabile. Era l’immagine di Eva, dei suoi occhi, il suono del suo cuore. Scacciò quei pensieri in malo modo. Pensare a lei in quel modo era sbagliato per un milione di motivi, primo e soprattutto perché era la sua paziente, ed era l’unica cosa a cui doveva pensare: guarirla.

Arrivata in traumatologia prese il tablet e guardò verso la sua stanza. Sentiva una voce maschile ma vedeva solo un braccio e una parte del viso. Capelli neri, carnagione scura, alto. Eva era seduta nel letto e sorrideva tutto il tempo. Jade corrugò la fronte. Quella scena le provocò qualcosa che somigliava vagamente a un fastidio, e fu talmente sorpresa da quello che stava provando che reagì andando verso la stanza come se qualcuno le avesse dato un calcio.

Eva la vide prima ancora che entrasse e la seguì con lo sguardo finchè non arrivò vicino al letto.

“Buongiorno.” salutò Jade rivolgendo un sorriso incerto verso Eva, che divenne impercettibilmente più teso quando si voltò verso l’uomo in piedi alla sinistra del letto, sicuro e affascinante come se fosse appena uscito da un servizio fotografico. 

“Buongiorno. Mio fratello, Lucas.” 

Jade soffocò una risata premendo fortemente le labbra mentre stendeva una mano verso di lui. Aveva dimenticato che Eva aveva parlato di un fratello la sera prima. Si scambiarono i saluti e lei guardò un paio di volte Eva e Lucas con un’espressione confusamente divertita. “Si, siamo completamente diversi. Il colore dei capelli è l’unica cosa che abbiamo in comune.” Eva l’aveva letta nel pensiero. “Beh, non solo quella…” aggiunse lanciando un’occhiata complice verso il fratello, che sembrò capire al volo a cosa si stesse riferendo perchè scosse la testa sforzandosi di non ridere.

Jade scelse di non indagare e si schiarì la gola prima di ricominciare a parlare: “La nottata è passata tranquilla, i valori non sono cambiati….Quindi possiamo andare.” Si ricordò che era la prima volta che vedeva un suo parente e che non aveva ancora esposto tutti i fatti, quindi si rivolse a lui: “Gli esami di ieri indicano una sospetta lesione al diaframma. Faremo una laparoscopia per trovare il danno e ripararlo, ed esploreremo l'addome per cercare ferite nascoste. Il tutto con tre buchini. Se tutto va bene non durerà più di due ore. So che vi hanno già spiegato tutto per il consenso.” Loro confermarono. “Avete domande?”

“No, no, nessuna.” Una cosa da fratelli l’avevano: parlavano contemporaneamente.

“Andiamo allora. Ci vediamo in sala operatoria.” 

Prima di uscire rivolse l’ultimo sguardo e l’ultimo sorriso a Eva. Tornò all’accettazione e si appoggiò al bancone come un naufrago ad un pezzo di legno in mezzo al mare, disorientata da quello che era successo prima di entrare nella stanza e mentre era lì dentro.

_ Piantala. Ti stai immaginando tutto. È una tua paziente.  _

Provò a ripetersi quelle frasi in continuazione per tutto il tragitto fino alla sala operatoria e durante la preparazione, nella speranza di convincere se stessa che fosse tutta una reazione dovuta alla situazione di Ellie. L’aveva lasciata così a pezzi che si era aggrappata alla prima persona che le era passata davanti mostrandole un po’ di gentilezza. E un fantastico sorriso.

Appena quel pensiero le passò davanti si accorse che stava strofinando il sapone con un po’ troppa foga. Cercò di ritrovare la calma, ma era un po’ difficile quando l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri era dall’altra parte del vetro, stesa su una barella circondata di infermieri che la stavano preparando. Jade notò che ogni tanto lanciava delle occhiate nella sua direzione, e non aveva uno sguardo tranquillo. Un’operazione è sempre un’operazione, in più quello che le era accaduto non era stato uno scherzo, per quanto lei sembrasse non aver accusato il colpo. Ma Jade aveva captato nei suoi occhi qualcosa quasi inavvertibile, qualcosa che Eva stava cercando di nascondere o tenere lontano da sè il più possibile. 

A quel punto si chiese se fosse davvero possibile capire così tanto un paziente dopo solo un giorno. Decise che era meglio non darsi una risposta, così finì di lavarsi ed entrò in sala. 

“Tutto bene?” disse mentre un’infermiera finiva di vestirla. Eva rispose con un debole “Sì” e un sorriso delicato. Era chiaramente in ansia. Le si avvicinò. “E’ normale essere spaventati, ma andrà bene, te lo prometto.” Cercò di infonderle coraggio, fiducia e supporto attraverso l’unica cosa che poteva leggere del suo viso, e cioè gli occhi. Eva la fissò per un po’ come se stesse cercando di individuare qualcosa sul fondo del mare mentre galleggiava a pelo d’acqua. Il sorriso che arrivò alla fine era finalmente sereno. Annuì piano. Jade non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi limpidi.

Qualche secondo dopo percepì un movimento dell’anestesista, quindi si rivolse verso di lui per dargli il via libera. Iniziarono le operazioni per addormentare Eva, e Jade ritornò a guardarla finchè gli infermieri non sollevarono il lenzuolo verde sopra la sua testa. 

“È un po’ bislacca come promessa.” disse l’anestesista quando Eva si fu addormentata.

Jade lo fissò. Si stava riferendo all’aver promesso a Eva che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sapevano bene che certe frasi era meglio non dirle, l’imprevisto era sempre dietro l’angolo e soprattutto troppa sicurezza spesso e volentieri aveva portato a risultati poco brillanti. Non riuscì a rispondergli perchè non sapeva neanche lei perchè l’aveva fatto, e non era più il momento di farsi domande scomode. 

Si fermò a fissare quei centimetri di pelle che aveva davanti a sè. L’addome si sollevava impercettibilmente con la respirazione, la ferita era ben visibile, uno squarcio largo quanto il suo dito indice. Nella sua mente calò improvvisamente il silenzio.

Inspirò a fondo e trattenne il respiro.

_ Uno.  _

_ Due. _

_ Tre. _

_ Quattro. _

_ Cinque. _

Guardò l’orologio. “Sono le 11.24. Lama 10.”

  
  


()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
  


Quando le porte automatiche si aprirono fu come tornare a respirare. Jade si abbandonò su una delle panchine dell’atrio delle sale operatorie e sbuffò. Non erano passate neanche due ore ma si sentiva come se avesse fatto un’operazione a cuore aperto di otto ore. Si passò una mano sulla fronte e si sforzò di recuperare un po’ di compostezza prima di andare a parlare con Lucas.

Quando attraversò l’enorme sala d’aspetto aperta che occupava buona parte di quel piano, lo vide passeggiare lentamente ma nervosamente vicino alle vetrate posizionate sul lato opposto. Sembrava stesse camminando sulle uova. Lei si avvicinò cercando di non guardare gli altri parenti che aspettavano notizie dei propri cari. Non voleva vedere volti preoccupati o disperati. Cercò di concentrarsi sul suo compito e assunse l’espressione più tranquillizzante possibile.

Quando fu a pochi passi da lui allargò il sorriso. “Tutto bene.” Lucas lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo. “Non c’erano altre ferite oltre al diaframma. Aspetteranno che si svegli prima di riportarla in stanza, ci vorrà una mezz'oretta.” Gli mise una mano sul braccio. “Prendi una boccata d’aria.”

“Grazie infinite.”

Si scambiarono qualche altra frase sulle condizioni di Eva e quello che sarebbe avvenuto in seguito. Lucas prese un po’ di confidenza grazie anche alla ritrovata calma, e Jade scoprì che era un ragazzo davvero dolce e simpatico. Parlarono per un attimo di quello che era successo e del pericolo che aveva corso sua sorella, e fu come se si conoscessero da anni. 

Era chiaro che anche lui aveva bisogno di sfogarsi. Nascondere i propri sentimenti agli altri evidentemente era un vizio di famiglia. Lui si era sforzato di rimanere neutrale e supportare Eva, e ora faceva affidamento su Jade per lasciare andare tutto lo stress che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento. Non ebbe il coraggio di interromperlo, finchè non fu lui stesso a scusarsi per averla trattenuta. Terminarono la conversazione scambiandosi vari sorrisi e frasi di circostanza, poi Jade si allontanò per tornare in reparto.

  
  


()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
  


Quella sensazione di euforia che l’aveva investita dopo l’operazione ad Eva e la conversazione breve con Lucas durò molto poco. Il pranzo era stato interrotto bruscamente da un’emergenza che le aveva sconvolto il resto della giornata. Un incidente in cui erano state coinvolte due intere famiglie aveva fatto sprofondare tutti nell’angoscia. A lei era toccato occuparsi di due adulti, il papà di una e la mamma dell’altra. Il primo era arrivato in condizioni gravissime e aveva dovuto subire una laparotomia d’urgenza, durante la quale ad un certo punto era andato in arresto per colpa di una ferita così ben nascosta che Jade ci aveva impiegato un’eternità a scovare. Era finito in terapia intensiva, e le possibilità che si svegliasse erano minime. La mamma numero due invece aveva dovuto subire una colectomia, ma fortunatamente erano riusciti a fare in modo di asportare una parte minima di intestino. Non avrebbe avuto conseguenze. Quando era uscita dalla sala operatoria aveva dovuto affrontare tutti i postumi di quei due interventi: il post operatorio, fare le relazioni, parlare con le famiglie e infine il briefing con i chirurghi che avevano curato gli altri componenti. Era stato in quel momento che aveva scoperto che uno dei figli di papà 1 era morto. 

Sette anni.

Non aveva avuto il tempo di pensarci perchè mamma 2 aveva avuto una complicazione. Quindi era dovuta tornare in sala operatoria e questa volta aveva dovuto togliere un altro pezzo di intestino ed eseguire una colostomia. La fortuna continuava ad assistere la donna: sarebbe stata solo temporanea. Dopo un’altra ora di lavoro passata ad occuparsi dei pazienti operati il giorno prima finalmente quella giornata volgeva al termine. Mancava solo una visita. 

Jade entrò nella stanza di Eva silenziosa come un gatto e si fermò dopo pochi passi. Stava dormendo. Il viso ancora leggermente pallido era rivolto verso la finestra, il torace si alzava e abbassava lentamente muovendo le lenzuola leggere, i capelli neri le cadevano sulla spalle formando onde sinuose. Quando vide quell’espressione rilassata Jade si sentì come se fosse riemersa dopo essere rimasta ore sott’acqua, come se i suoi polmoni stessero tornando a respirare solo in quel momento. Sentì le gambe perdere gradualmente forza, così indietreggiò lentamente verso la sedia nell’angolo. Si sedette in silenzio a fissare quel corpo inerme, ma vivo. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
  


Le luci sfocate della città comparvero lentamente. Erano circondate da qualcosa di chiaro, come un quadro. Poi arrivarono i rumori. Passi in corridoio. Voci soffuse in lontananza. 

Le luci scomparvero per un attimo. 

Quando Eva riaprì gli occhi riuscì a mettere a fuoco. Ci volle un attimo per ricordarsi dove fosse. 

La finestra dell’ospedale. Il letto, il tubo del drenaggio, quello della flebo. 

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e inspirò a fondo. Aggrottò la fronte per il dolore. Gli antidolorifici le avevano fatto dimenticare che era stata accoltellata e aveva subito un intervento. Tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Era il primo momento da due giorni in cui non aveva niente da fare o a cui pensare. Il silenzio che la circondava fece da interruttore per i flashback. Le immagini di quello che era successo arrivarono all’improvviso. Ricordò la sensazione del coltello che entrava dentro di lei come se fosse stata di burro, le urla di chi l’aveva soccorsa, il calore del sangue sulle sue mani, la paura. 

Si impose di respirare profondamente per calmare l’ansia che stava tornando ad emergere, per quanto i punti e il dolore le permettevano di fare. Mentre stava contando i secondi di ogni respiro, le parve di sentire un rumore quasi impercettibile provenire dall’altro lato della stanza. Voltò la testa.

Jade era seduta nella poltrona vicino alla porta. Stava scrivendo sul tablet, le sue dita si muovevano veloci e leggiadre come un pianista producendo un leggero ticchettio, e la luce dello schermo le illuminava il viso. Le fossette che aveva notato quella mattina erano sparite, la bocca piccola e carnosa era corrucciata in un adorabile broncio che le increspava leggermente il naso delicato. Uno chignon alto e spettinato faceva cadere alcune ciocche di capelli castani chiari, i riflessi dorati illuminati dalla luce fredda del tablet. L’espressione seria, pensierosa e concentrata avrebbe meritato una foto. Non riusciva a vederle gli occhi, ma da quando li aveva visti il giorno prima le si erano stampati nella mente. Erano di un color ambra che toglieva il fiato, specialmente quando diventavano verdi o grigi a seconda della luce. 

Era così bella che le faceva male fisicamente il cuore e si sentiva mancare il fiato. Cercò di muoversi il meno possibile per non fare rumore e ad avere l’opportunità di guardarla ancora un po’. 

Passarono diversi minuti, poi Jade sollevò all’improvviso lo sguardò e la vide. Eva le sorrise immediatamente, divertita dal fatto che era stata colta in flagrante. 

“Scusami ti ho svegliata.” le disse. Ovviamente sembrava sorpresa.

Adesso poteva vedere i suoi occhi. La semi oscurità della stanza fece scoprire ad Eva un’altra sfumatura. Ora erano castani, profondi e dolci come una crema al cioccolato. Non riuscì a controllare il tono della sua voce mentre rispondeva dolcemente“Non mi hai svegliata.”.

“Come ti senti?”

“Chiedimelo domani.” le rispose divertita.

“Meglio di ieri, spero.”

Jade sorrise. 

_ Le fossette! Finalmente! _

Eva sentì il cuore sciogliersi e il suo viso rilassarsi “Si.” riuscì a blaterare. Per un attimo si augurò che Jade pensasse che fosse tutto merito degli antidolorifici. Ma in realtà il suo cuore voleva esattamente l’opposto. “Non ho ancora avuto modo di ringraziarti.” La vide scuotere la testa e aprire la bocca per rispondere, ma la interruppe. “Lo so, è il tuo lavoro. Ma mi hai salvato la vita.” 

“Sei stata molto fortunata.”

In un decimo di secondo le ritornarono alla mente le immagini di quei due giorni che si stava sforzando così strenuamente di lasciar andare. Impiegò qualche secondo per rispondere “Lo so.”

Jade rimase a fissarla per un po’, sembrava stesse riflettendo su qualcosa. Avere quello sguardo puntato contro, intenso e penetrante nonostante la penombra, la faceva sentire nuda. Dopo un po’ la vide distogliere lo sguardo mentre inspirava profondamente, come se stesse prendendo il coraggio per qualcosa. “Sicuramente ti dico qualcosa che sai già, ma dovresti parlarne con qualcuno.”

Quelle semplici parole fecero scattare qualcosa nella sua mente, spingendola a pensare come una psicologa e non come una vittima. In pochi secondi analizzò le sue reazioni e i suoi comportamenti di quegli ultimi due giorni, e capì. “Lo farò.” disse infine, mentre dentro di sè iniziava a dubitare della sua professionalità.

Jade si alzò e si avvicinò al letto fermandosi davanti alla finestra, proprio accanto alla sua mano. “Visto che siamo in argomento….oggi pomeriggio è passata la polizia, volevano una tua dichiarazione. Li ho mandati via con una scusa, torneranno domani. Almeno hai tempo per prepararti.”

“Grazie.”

Annuì, poi respirò profondamente. “Controlliamo come va.”

Eva ebbe una leggera sensazione di deja vu. Si stava ripetendo la stessa scena del giorno prima, ma questa volta era tutto diverso. Lei era diversa, le sue sensazioni. Mentre Jade disinfettava le mani, rivisse nella testa in pochi secondi quello che era successo in ventiquattr’ore. Fu invasa da una leggera sensazione di panico per aver realizzato quello che stava provando, e quando la vide spostare il lenzuolo e sollevarle il camice trattenne inconsciamente il fiato. Jade le tolse i cerotti in modo così delicato che quasi non se ne accorse, le sue dita calde le sfioravano la pelle ed Eva pregò che non si notassero i brividi che sentiva dentro di sè. Guardò le sue mani esplorare l’aria intorno alle ferite, poi spostò l'attenzione verso il suo viso. Sentiva il bisogno di capire cosa stava provando, se quelle esitazioni che aveva notato anche il giorno prima erano frutto della sua immaginazione. Voleva approfittare della vicinanza per guardare quella bocca meravigliosa il più a lungo possibile, come quando ci si trova davanti all’opera d’arte più bella del mondo e non si riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. Vuoi studiarne ogni dettaglio e impararlo a memoria, per riportarlo alla mente in qualsiasi momento. 

Si accorse che Jade si era fermata a controllare la ferita lasciata dal coltello, toccava il livido che si era formato intorno con esitazione, come se temesse di farle male. I suoi occhi erano diventati ancora più scuri, ed Eva lì scrutò incuriosita. Stava succedendo qualcosa lì dentro. Non li aveva mai visti così, neanche quando l’aveva vista allarmarsi dopo aver controllato i suoi raggi, anche se aveva cercato di mostrare tranquillità.

Non fece in tempo a capire cosa c’era dietro quegli occhi perchè Jade la ricoprì lentamente e quando si voltò il suo sguardo era tornato normale, vivo, dolce. “Tutto ok. Domani muoverai i primi passi e fra due o tre giorni sarai a casa. Per adesso l’unica cosa da fare è riposare.” Le rivolse uno strano sorriso, poi raggiunse il tablet che aveva lasciato ai piedi del letto per scrivere qualcosa.

Eva capì che stava per andare via. Doveva dire qualcosa per farla rimanere, qualsiasi cosa. “Ho fatto un errore da principiante” disse velocemente. Jade smise di scrivere e la fissò incuriosita. Lei invece era sconvolta da quello che aveva detto. Non capiva perchè, tra tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto dire, il suo cervello aveva scelto proprio quella. Era come se Jade riuscisse con un solo sguardo a spogliare quella parte di lei che riservava agli sconosciuti e alle interazioni sociali, per scoprire quella più intima. Non riusciva a credere a quello che le provocava, a come si sentiva spinta a dire tutto quello che le passava per la testa. “Mai voltare le spalle. Specialmente a un paziente che ha comportamenti violenti.” continuò, e avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito il rumore dell’ultimo mattone della sua facciata che cadeva.

Jade rimase in silenzio. Se era stupita da quella confessione, non lo diede a vedere. Rimase calma e tranquilla lì in fondo, come se non volesse muoversi per non rompere l’incantesimo. “E’ la prima volta che succede?” chiese infine.

“No, ho già avuto a che fare con degli attacchi, ma mai verso di me. Sono sempre riuscita a gestirli….non so cos’è successo questa volta, perchè gli ho dato le spalle…” Le frasi iniziavano a fluire da sole velocemente una dopo l’altra, le sentiva scivolare via dalle sue labbra senza che lei ne avesse il controllo, come sabbia tra le dita.

“Ti ha distratto qualcosa?”

Scosse la testa. “No no.” 

“Era il primo incontro con lui?” 

Il tono con cui Jade parlava era così caldo e calmo da far dimenticare ad Eva che si trovavano in ospedale, che erano due sconosciute, che erano medico e paziente. “Si. Io non lavoro lì, mi hanno invitato per un weekend di formazione. Oltre a qualche conferenza era compreso un consulto per alcuni pazienti.”

“Ma….” balbettò Jade, incapace di continuare, quasi sconvolta da quella affermazione.

“Avevano già fatto la valutazione e alcuni incontri con lui, ma non hanno fatto cenno a comportamenti violenti.”

“E allora? Non è stata colpa tua, non hai la sfera di cristallo…”

“No, ma c’è un modo di condurre gli incontri che….” Scosse la testa sospirando e si interruppe. Non riusciva più a continuare, odiava perdere il controllo delle sue emozioni. 

“Senti...” Jade si avvicinò di nuovo tornando dov’era prima, vicino alla sua mano. “Io non conosco le tecniche del tuo lavoro, ma anche noi chirurghi abbiamo delle procedure da seguire, eppure a volte sbagliamo, purtroppo. Siamo umani.” Eva stava ancora raccogliendo i pensieri. Non rispose. “Era il tuo primo incontro con lui e chi lo aveva visto prima di te non si è accorto di niente.” Pausa. “Forse sei un po’ troppo dura con te stessa.” 

Non riuscì più a sostenere il suo sguardo, così lo rivolse verso la porta. Non poteva crederci. Aveva colto nel segno. Le sue parole furono come una luce in una caverna, ma il senso di colpa e lo shock erano ancora troppo forti per riuscire a pensare lucidamente, come una psicologa. 

  
“Probabilmente in questo momento quello che dico non ti sarà di conforto, ma spero che ti aiuterà a vedere le cose da un’altra prospettiva.” Jade aveva ripreso a parlare. Sicuramente aveva pensato che la sua reazione era dovuta a qualche sentimento negativo nei suoi confronti, per essersi spinta troppo in là con la confidenza.

“Mi è servito molto invece.” le rispose immediatamente Eva. Voleva rassicurarla che quella conversazione la stava aiutando a uscire piano piano dal buio in cui era sprofondata due giorni prima. Tornò a guardarla intensamente negli occhi, e sentì di nuovo la stessa sensazione che aveva provato prima, come se tutto il resto del mondo si stesse sciogliendo. C’erano solo loro due.

Jade si prese altro tempo prima di tornare a parlare, ma quando lo fece stupì ancora di più Eva. “Vuoi parlare con un collega?” le chiese con un tono così dolce e soffuso che Eva ringraziò di essere già stesa o sarebbe crollata a terra. 

Sentì salirle le lacrime e si sforzò di tenerle lontane. Quella donna era riuscita in meno di un giorno a capirla più di chiunque altro al mondo. Nessun’altro le avrebbe chiesto una cosa del genere, e per nessun’altro al mondo avrebbe risposto come stava per fare. Aveva fatto franare tutte le sue autodifese in meno di cinque minuti. Annuì lentamente prima di rispondere “Si, forse è meglio.”

“Ti mando qualcuno domani mattina presto, prima che arrivi la polizia.”

“Ok.” La voce di Eva era quasi un sussurro. Era diventato tutto un po’ troppo pesante da sopportare, e non voleva crollare davanti a lei. Jade sembrò ancora una volta capire che aveva bisogno di stare sola perchè le sorrise dolcemente e si girò per andare via.

“Dottoressa Davies?” 

Jade si fermò. 

_ Sono fortunata ad aver incontrato te.  _ “Grazie. Davvero.” 

Aspettò che uscisse del tutto dalla stanza prima di lasciare andare un enorme sospiro.


	7. Chapter 7

Erano passate dodici ore da quando Jade era uscita dalla stanza di Eva, ma una parte di lei era rimasta lì, seduta su quella sedia nell’angolo a guardarla dormire. La giornata era stata terribilmente difficile da affrontare, ed era stata anche la proverbiale ultima goccia dopo giorni che definire difficili era un eufemismo. Vederla respirare silenziosamente l’aveva tranquillizzata. Era viva e sarebbe stata bene, la prova che la vita non riserva solo disgrazie. Era stato come trovarsi in una bolla, aveva lasciato tutto il fardello che si portava addosso da giorni all’ingresso della stanza. Poi si era svegliata e avevano iniziato a parlare. Il mondo si era allontanato sempre di più, e quando l’aveva visitata di nuovo si era capovolto del tutto. Per la prima volta l’aveva toccata senza guanti ed era stata travolta da una sensazione mai provata prima, come se sentisse il contatto con quel corpo con ogni minima cellula. Il risultato era stato un cortocircuito nella sua mente, e per poco anche del suo cuore. L’aveva sentito risalire in gola e battere così forte che sembrava volesse uscire da lì. Era rimasta ubriacata di quella sensazione fino alla mattina dopo, per cui non aveva avuto modo di rifletterci su. L’aveva fatto per due minuti esatti mentre si cambiava prima dell’inizio del turno, ed era stato più che sufficiente per arrivare alla conclusione che era semplicemente una reazione alla bellezza di Eva. Niente di più. Niente di cui preoccuparsi, niente su cui riflettere, niente di cui parlare. 

Per sua fortuna quella mattina non avrebbe effettuato il giro visite da sola. Entrò nella stanza con uno stuolo di infermieri e studenti al seguito, filò tutto liscio come l’olio. Doveva solo concentrarsi sul suo compito, e cioè essere il suo medico. Era una paziente come le altre. Solo una paziente.

Ma era un po’ difficile farlo se Eva continuava a sorriderle in quel modo grazioso e dolce, completamente disinteressata a quello che gli studenti stavano dicendo di lei e della sua operazione. Sembrò farci caso solo quando le dissero che poteva alzarsi e iniziare a camminare. I suoi occhi azzurri riuscivano a rimanere fissi sul suo interlocutore per pochi istanti, per poi tornare subito verso Jade. Era una danza continua. 

Quando la visita finì, Jade rimase indietro dicendo agli altri di proseguire e aspettarla nella stanza successiva. Aspettò di rimanere sola con lei, e quando tornò a guardarla, il sorriso era ancora più dolce. Fece molta fatica a controllare l’impulso di deglutire, ma non quello di passarsi la lingua sul labbro inferiore. Sentiva improvvisamente la bocca secca. Parlò come se il suo cervello stesse viaggiando con l’autopilota. “Qui fuori c’è il dottor Martin, fa parte del reparto di Psichiatria d’Urgenza. Posso farlo entrare?”

Il sorriso di Eva svanì, ma non sembrava triste o abbattuta, solo indecisa. Le diede il tempo di riflettere, ma non ci impiegò molto per rispondere. “Sì.” 

Jade annuì e andò verso la porta per affacciarsi sul corridoio. Quando il dottore entrò, lei approfittò della situazione per dare sfogo al bisogno di allontanarsi e prendere una boccata d’aria “Vi lascio soli.”

Passò il resto della mattinata a occuparsi del suo lavoro. O almeno si era illusa, perchè ad un certo punto si era resa conto che in un modo o nell’altro era sempre a gironzolare intorno a quella stanza. Kylie l’aveva guardata con sospetto dopo la sua quarta visita all’accettazione del reparto, presumibilmente per fare qualcosa al computer, in realtà per dare un’occhiata a Eva dalla distanza. In tre di quelle visite il dottor Martin non era ancora andato via. Dall’espressione dei due sembrava che le cose stessero andando bene, Eva non appariva a disagio o tesa. Nella quarta visita la situazione era molto diversa. C’era la polizia dentro, e Jade aveva inconsciamente aggrottato la fronte quando aveva visto Eva asciugarsi una lacrima.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
  


_ “Cosa devo fare con il signor Thorpe?” _

Eva si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano e sospirò. L’ennesimo messaggio del suo assistente nel giro di trenta secondi. Passata la preoccupazione per le sue condizioni, erano iniziate a piovere le richieste di chiarimenti da colleghi e infermieri. Il problema di psichiatria era proprio quello. In caso di assenza del dottore incaricato di seguire un paziente, passare le informazioni a qualcun altro era più difficile. Inoltre buona parte del lavoro iniziale richiedeva instaurare un rapporto di confidenza e fiducia, che a volte necessitava di tantissimi sforzi per essere raggiunto. Interrompere quella relazione proprio nel momento clou significava dover ricominciare tutto daccapo, con conseguente dilatazione dei tempi di recupero. Ma non c’era altra scelta, non sarebbe potuta tornare al lavoro prima di dieci giorni e alcuni dei suoi pazienti avevano bisogno di interventi immediati.

Iniziò a rispondere digitando velocemente mentre continuava a camminare lungo il corridoio, cercando di non far cadere il pacchetto di cracker che stringeva nell’altra mano.

Erano le sei di pomeriggio, Lucas aveva dovuto saltare la visita pomeridiana per un impegno di lavoro quindi le era sembrato un ottimo momento per rimettere in moto i muscoli. Stava passeggiando in giro per l’ospedale senza una meta, lasciandosi guidare dall’istinto. E dalle zone vietate ai non dipendenti. Aveva visitato la caffetteria e la mensa, poi le avevano detto che c’era un orto botanico visibile dal terzo piano quindi aveva deciso di andarci. Nonostante la sua andatura non fosse proprio quella di Usain Bolt confidava di arrivare prima che il sole tramontasse per riuscire a vederlo. Era lì che era diretta quando le erano iniziate ad arrivare le richieste di aiuto dal lavoro. Aveva alzato la testa dal cellulare di tanto in tanto per leggere le indicazioni, confidando nel suo senso dell’orientamento e del multitasking. 

Stava finendo di rispondere sul signor Thorpe, ma quando sollevò la testa per un’altra rapida controllata rimase stupita nel vedere intorno a sé un ambiente completamente diverso da quello che si era lasciata alle spalle pochi secondi prima. Colori diversi, arredamenti diversi. Il sospetto di aver sbagliato strada era troppo forte, così decise di tornare indietro. Aveva fatto pochi metri quando il suo cervello captò qualcosa con la visione periferica e la fece fermare di colpo. Era appena passata davanti a una porta con un vetro che dava su un vano scale. L’istinto le impose di fare un passo indietro e dare un’occhiata. 

Era Jade. 

Era seduta sugli scalini, con la schiena poggiata al muro. Aveva gli occhi chiusi. Sembrava stanca e sconfortata. Non si vedevano da un giorno e mezzo. Le era stato detto che la dottoressa era stata impegnata con numerose urgenze, per cui le ultime due visite erano state fatte da un assistente. E in quelle trentasei ore non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lei. Guardava sempre verso la porta sperando di vederla passare, anche solo per un secondo. Lucas aveva iniziato a sospettare qualcosa e l’aveva presa in giro, dicendo che sembrava un’adolescente alla ricerca di attenzioni dal capo-cheerleader. Riflettendo su quelle parole ebbe un momento in cui si rimproverò. Era assurdo avere quelle reazioni per qualcuno che conosceva da soli due giorni, che magari era etero - anche se il suo radar sbagliava raramente - che non era interessata e soprattutto che era il suo medico. Ma il disappunto verso se stessa durò poco tempo. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei, a quegli occhi incredibilmente belli e quelle labbra appetitose. 

Era arrivata davanti a quella porta accompagnata da tutti quei pensieri contrastanti, che continuavano ad affollarsi anche mentre la osservava ancora attraverso il vetro masticando lentamente un cracker. Poi vide il cartello affisso sulla porta.

_ “Divieto di accesso” _

Guardò il cartello, leggendo lettera per lettera, nella sua testa si sovrapponevano mille domande, mille divieti, mille motivi.

Guardò ancora Jade, e di nuovo il cartello.

Ingoiò il cracker, e con lui tutti i dubbi.

_ Al diavolo. _

Entrò quasi di colpo prima di essere fermata da miglior giudizio, facendo trasalire Jade.

“Pausa tattica?” Mantenne un tono calmo. Sperava che Jade non si accorgesse che era entrata in modalità “seduta psichiatrica”. Aveva capito tutto guardandola solo due secondi, la sua postura parlava forte e chiaro. E quando vedeva qualcuno che soffriva e aveva bisogno di aiuto, non poteva fare a meno di aiutarlo. Soprattutto in quel caso, per mille ragioni, alcune delle quali non proprio disinteressate. 

“Che ci fai qui?” le chiese con un’espressione sorpresa e alzandosi quasi di scatto.

Fece un sorriso furbo e le rispose “Ho ignorato il cartello” indicando la porta alle sue spalle e mettendo un altro cracker in bocca con aria divertita.

Jade le sorrise di rimando “No, intendo…. _ qui  _ ” disse, guardandosi intorno.

“In realtà non ne ho la minima idea.” Si appoggiò alla ringhiera. Jade era tre gradini più su, e da quella prospettiva era ancora più bella. “Stavo cercando di arrivare all'orto botanico ma….devo essermi distratta” aggiunse mostrando il telefono.

“Doveva essere qualcosa di molto interessante perché sei nell’ala sbagliata del castello, Raperonzolo”

Eva spalancò gli occhi sorpresa dalla rivelazione e fece un risolino per quel nomignolo assolutamente inaspettato. Ebbe pochi secondi per riflettere sul fatto che probabilmente un chirurgo non usa spesso nomignoli con un paziente. “Direi che sono a posto con la mia attività fisica quotidiana.” Salì due gradini e iniziò le manovre per sedersi senza muovere troppo i punti. 

“Si, e anche per domani” Quel tono di rimprovero che stava usando era davvero adorabile. Le andò incontro per aiutarla, ed Eva sorrise per aver raggiunto il suo obiettivo: avere la mano di Jade nella sua anche se per un attimo. Era liscia e morbida come si aspettava, e l’aveva sostenuta così delicatamente che il cuore sembrò scoppiarle nel petto. Sentì la mancanza del contatto con la sua pelle nello stesso istante in cui le loro mani si separarono. Stava ancora cercando di riprendersi da quelle emozioni quando il telefono vibrò varie volte.

“Famiglia?” le chiese Jade che nel frattempo era rimasta in piedi e si era spostata di qualche gradino più in giù per mettersi faccia a faccia.

“Famiglia...lavoro…” rispose distrattamente, infilando il telefono nella tasca della felpa grigia che le aveva portato Lucas.

“Quindi non lavori al MHC?” 

“Veramente non lavoro neanche a Boston.” Jade sembrò per un attimo sconvolta. “Presbyterian di New York.”

“Oh. Manhattahn.”

“Già. Un delirio.”

“Non ti piace New York?”

Eva fece un verso “Troppo grande, troppo caotica.” Senza rendersene conto erano entrate in una confidenza difficilmente spiegabile. “Ma per fare Psichiatria è il massimo della vita!" Quel commento riuscì a far ridere Jade. Il suono più bello che Eva avesse mai sentito in vita sua. "Ho fatto un mucchio di esperienza in 9 anni. Oh, spero di non aver offeso qualche amico, parente o altro che conosci a New York."

"No tranquilla." Stava ancora finendo di ridere, con le fossette in piena mostra.

Eva la scrutava con un'espressione incantata per la bellezza della sua risata e divertita perché non si era seduta vicino a lei, chiaramente intimidita da qualcosa. "E tu che mi dici di Boston?"

"Non siamo al livello di New York ovviamente, in tutti i sensi. Non è perfetta, ma ci va molto vicino. E poi c’è il Fenway Park." chiuse con un altro sorriso. 

_ E poi ci sei tu. _

Riuscì a non dirlo usando tutte le sue forze mentali, o così pensava, invece subito dopo si sentì dire "Allora devo assolutamente tornare qui per vederlo." con il tono più ammaliante che avesse mai usato. 

Jade rimase in silenzio un istante, destabilizzata da quello che aveva appena sentito. "Hai il controllo tra due settimane." 

“Coglierò l'occasione al volo.” Finalmente riuscì a fermarsi e a trovare un modo per deviare immediatamente il discorso prima di spaventarla a morte. “Se riuscirò a uscire da questo labirinto.”

Jade le sorrise “Ti accompagno.” 

Eva tese nuovamente la mano per farsi aiutare, soddisfatta della riuscita del suo piano. Da quando aveva sentito il calore delle mani di Jade su di sé e la morbidezza della sua pelle non riusciva a pensare ad altro che non fosse  _ Devo sentirla di nuovo.  _

“Si può sapere dove siamo?”

“Ginecologia…”

Jade distolse lo sguardo, e l’espressione che aveva sul viso mandava degli strani segnali ad Eva. Avrebbe voluto sapere la causa di quel tormento. Vederla in quello stato le faceva sentire un’urgenza di aiutarla che veniva dal profondo del suo essere. Jade si stava sforzando in tutti i modi di nascondere il suo stato d’animo, ma per lei era trasparente. Non aveva mai saputo leggere una persona così facilmente, ed Eva iniziava a sospettare che non fosse solo esperienza. L’unico modo per aiutarla era farlo in modo naturale, e a giudicare dai quei primi momenti insieme sarebbe stato molto facile. “Ti sei persa anche tu?” Non era sicura che Jade avrebbe colto il doppio significato di quella domanda, ma il suo subconscio avrebbe fatto il lavoro al posto suo.

“Sarebbe grave dopo tre anni che sono qui.”

Jade era ancora un po’ tesa e adombrata, perciò Eva decise di sfruttare la strada che aveva preso la conversazione per farla parlare di qualcosa che sicuramente la rendeva felice: il suo lavoro. Sperando che non fosse il motivo di quel turbamento. “Non hai studiato qui?”

“No, alla Perelman”

“Come mai chirurgia d'urgenza?”

“Sono sempre stata brava a trovare soluzioni in poco tempo.” Eva la guardò poco convinta. “E sì, durante la rotazione sono rimasta rapita dalle operazioni, le emergenze, l’adrenalina…”

“Non ci si annoia insomma.”

“La noia è l'ultimo problema.” Fece un sorriso delicato, segno che la tattica di Eva stava iniziando a funzionare. Stava dimenticando i suoi problemi, i suoi pensieri, o qualsiasi cosa fosse che la turbava, e si era immersa in quella nuova relazione di confidenza “Come mai psichiatria?” le domandò.

Eva si mise una mano sul petto assumendo un’espressione scherzosamente offesa. “Psichiatria d’urgenza prego” Jade alzò le mani in segno di scuse con un sorriso un po’ più grande del precedente, e ad Eva si aprì il cuore. “Fino a pochi anni fa le malattie psichiatriche non venivano considerate come emergenze in caso di traumi, incidenti, violenze. Si pensava solo all’aspetto ….fisico. Invece spesso le ferite invisibili sono quelle più difficili da curare, e dare un aiuto nelle prime ore può fare una grande differenza.” Jade ascoltava in silenzio, sembrava interessata al discorso, ma ogni tanto Eva vedeva il suo sguardo farsi distante e sapeva che in quei momenti il suo cervello stava tornando in quel posto triste in cui l’aveva trovata pochi minuti prima. “E poi mi piace cercare di capire cosa c'è dietro.” disse automaticamente. Jade si voltò a fissarla. “Dietro i comportamenti, le parole, i silenzi.” Eva la guardò negli occhi solo per un secondo. “I muri, gli sguardi, un sì o un no. Intuire quali collegamenti sbagliati fa la nostra mente quando reagiamo in un certo modo ad uno stimolo, o ad un avvenimento.” Era chiaramente una deviazione professionale, ma aveva una voglia incontrollabile di sapere cosa stava frullando nella mente di Jade e come funzionava. 

“Mi sono sempre chiesta se gli psicologi siano immuni ai deliri mentali che colpiscono noi comuni mortali.”

“La pazzia è relativa. Chi è che stabilisce la normalità?” Era una citazione, e Jade lo capì subito.

“Morticia Adams?”

Eva rise, e l’espressione di Jade cambiò di nuovo. Più rilassata e affascinata. “Bukowski. Morticia diceva ‘La normalità è un’illusione, ciò che è normale per il ragno è il caos per la mosca.’”

“Ah giusto. Ti sei stancata, vuoi sederti un po’?”

“No, tutto ok. Ma non voglio farti perdere tempo, posso ritrovare la strada da sola. Posso sempre chiedere informazioni.” Soffocò una risata.

“Ormai non mi fido più del tuo livello di attenzione. Preferisco accompagnarti.”

Eva non riuscì a frenare il sorriso. Stare con lei la faceva sentire completa. Stava finalmente iniziando a capire cosa significava quella frase che sentiva dire spesso. Mentre camminavano lungo vari corridoi dell’ospedale si rese conto che quel sentimento che aveva sentito nei giorni precedenti, piccolo come una stella microscopica in un punto buio del cielo, era cresciuto esponenzialmente in un solo giorno ed era diventato talmente forte che ormai non contava nient’altro. Nessun dubbio, nessuna domanda, nessuna esitazione. Era lei, non aveva assolutamente dubbi. Non aveva idea di come fosse stato possibile in così poche ore né di come avrebbe fatto a raggiungere il suo scopo, ma doveva averla nella sua vita. Durante quei minuti che passarono a parlare di qualsiasi cosa, passando da un argomento all’altro come se si conoscessero da anni, sentì che le difese di Jade erano definitivamente cadute, anche se forse non se n’era accorta. Aveva visto più di una volta quegli splendidi occhi ambrati guardarla con intensità, e ogni volta aveva dovuto sforzarsi di respirare normalmente perchè quello che le stava dicendo con quegli sguardi arrivava nel profondo del suo corpo e le stringeva il cuore con dolcezza. Non c’era modo di equivocare. 

Parlarono del lavoro, del periodo dell’università, del tirocinio, di scherzi diabolici, conquiste rovinose e proposte strane. I racconti si susseguivano uno dopo l’altro, e quando arrivarono in Traumatologia erano ormai entrati in un affiatamento tipica degli studenti del primo anno, entusiasti della vita e ignari delle tragedie. 

“…..e alla fine mi dice “Ma io non gliel’ho mai detto.” Eva concluse l’ennesimo racconto con la sua migliore interpretazione da thriller. 

“Oh mio Dio.” Jade spalancò gli occhi e per un momento Eva si sentì morire perchè investita all’improvviso da tutti i colori meravigliosi dei suoi occhi. 

“Ti giuro su quanto ho di più caro.”

“Non ci credo.”

“Sto ancora cercando di capire come ha fatto.” Erano arrivate vicino alla porta della stanza. Mancava solo una cosa per rendere quel pomeriggio un punto di svolta. “Eccoci” Si fermò sotto la soglia e si voltò a guardare Jade con un sorriso. “Spero che questa chiacchierata sia stata utile per sgombrare la mente e vedere le cose da un’altra prospettiva.” Era stata una seduta psichiatrica sotto mentite spoglie, e aspettò che il messaggio arrivasse a destinazione. Jade fece un’espressione confusa per un attimo, e quando vide il suo viso diventare piano piano sorpreso, capì che aveva funzionato. “Grazie per avermi accompagnata Flynn.” le disse, prima di rientrare velocemente nella stanza. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jade era ferma davanti alla porta della stanza di Eva. Erano passate poco più di dodici ore dall’ultimo incontro con lei e quattro giorni da quando era arrivata, e la sensazione che stava provando in quel momento era di deja vu continuo. Si sentiva come se il resto della sua vita fosse un sogno lontano e gli unici momenti che ricordava e in cui era lucida erano quelli con Eva. La chiacchierata del pomeriggio precedente era stata illuminante. Era appena tornata da un incontro improvviso e imbarazzato con Ellie. Ginecologia aveva chiamato Traumatologia, che aveva chiamato lei. Non poteva rifiutare, era il suo lavoro. Inoltre il loro ultimo incontro non era stato così disastroso, quindi non aveva niente da temere. Ma quando se l’era ritrovata davanti c’era stato un momento di gelo. Si capiva che Ellie non era ancora a suo agio intorno a lei, ed era assolutamente comprensibile. Avevano parlato solo del caso guardandosi negli occhi con molta fatica e solo perché riguardava una paziente. Per nulla al mondo avrebbero messo i loro problemi davanti al lavoro. Nonostante tutto quei pochi minuti l’avevano di nuovo abbattuta. Gli strascichi di quello che era successo tra loro non erano spariti e Jade non si era ancora perdonata per quello che aveva fatto. Sapeva essere molto severa con sé stessa, un difetto che in molti le contestavano. Stava tornando in reparto cercando di tenere a bada l’agitazione un sospiro alla volta, ma quando aveva visto la porta che dava sulle scale aveva deviato senza pensarci due volte, quasi attirata da una forza invisibile. O meglio, dal desiderio di rimanere sola qualche minuto per lasciare andare tutto. Si era seduta sugli scalini e aveva chiuso gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sul silenzio e non su quella parte di lei che continuava a dirle quanto era stata cattiva, inadeguata e debole. Uno dei sentimenti peggiori di quel periodo era la sensazione di impotenza di fronte ai propri sentimenti e alle proprie azioni e soprattutto quel sentirsi sempre debole, incapace di reggere anche il minimo stress.

L’arrivo di Eva l’aveva tirata fuori da quel turbinio di emozioni, come qualcuno che viene a svegliarti da un incubo. Senza neanche rendersene conto era uscita da quello stato di sconforto nell’attimo stesso in cui avevano iniziato a parlare. Quando aveva ripensato ai quei momenti qualche ora dopo non era riuscita a spiegare quello che aveva provato. Era come se l’avesse portata in un posto che non aveva mai visto prima, ma in cui si sentiva perfettamente sé stessa, calma, serena, rilassata, quasi una persona nuova ma familiare. Aveva provato la stessa sensazione di quando una persona a te cara torna a casa dopo essere stata lontana per anni, durante i quali era sicuramente cambiata a causa di vari avvenimenti, ma con te è pur sempre la stessa persona. Ecco come si era sentita: per qualche minuto aveva ritrovato sé stessa dopo anni di vagabondaggio nell’ignoto. 

Poi Eva aveva detto quella frase prima di andare via, e tutto era diventato più chiaro. Probabilmente l’aveva vista attraverso il vetro della porta e aveva iniziato a fare una seduta psichiatrica senza dare nell’occhio. Ed era stata dannatamente brava. Tutte quei sentimenti meravigliosamente positivi che Jade aveva sentito in quei minuti le avrebbe ricordate tutta la vita. Il che però non spiegava perché ogni giorno non vedeva l’ora che fosse il momento del giro visite per vederla. Appena quel pensiero le sfiorò la mente il suo corpo si mise a camminare senza chiedere il permesso, come se stesse scappando da qualcosa.

“Buongiorno.” Fu accolta da un sorriso dolcemente luminoso, e da un ‘buongiorno dottoressa’ allegro. Eva era seduta ai piedi del letto con le gambe penzoloni, Lucas era di fronte a lei a destra della porta. “Scusate il ritardo, c’è stata un’emergenza. Come ti senti oggi?”

“Pronta per una partita di baseball.”

“Direi che la maratona di ieri pomeriggio è più che sufficiente.”

Non avevano smesso di sorridersi da quando avevano iniziato a parlare. Quel cameratismo improvviso era sicuramente dovuto all’incontro del giorno precedente “Vediamo come vanno le ferite.”

Eva si stese sul letto e Jade iniziò a controllare l’addome. Quello che doveva essere un controllo di routine si era man mano trasformato in un loro rito personale. All’inizio era stato come provare per la prima volta una nuova droga, dopo tre giorni erano entrambe più rilassate. Si scambiarono qualche sguardo. La bocca non stava sorridendo, ma il messaggio era mandato dai loro occhi che brillavano. Jade impiegò più tempo del solito per finire la visita. Per essere scrupolosa, si convinse.

“Perfetto. Nessun segno di infezione. Qualcosa da dichiarare?”

“Ho una cassa di whiskey nel bagagliaio” Jade le sorrise. “Nessun sintomo.” Aggiunse Eva con l’ennesimo sorriso.

Jade inspirò. Improvvisamente aveva bisogno di aria. “Bene. Allora siamo pronti a dimetterti” Tutta l’allegria sparì dal viso di Eva. Quell’espressione la destabilizzò un po’, così si allontanò verso il mobile doveva aveva poggiato la cartella. “Su questo foglio ci sono tutte le indicazioni per gestire gli effetti della laparoscopia. Non sollevare pesi, non prendere l’aereo e non fare attività fisica intensa prima del prossimo controllo.”

“Ok, coach.” le rispose seria.

Jade le porse il foglio, ma quando Eva lo prese in mano, lo trattenne. Eva la guardò. “Piccoli passi.”

“Prometto.”

“Il dolore dietro la spalla è normale, passerà. Se dovessi sentire calore, bruciore, prurito o se rimane il rossore intorno alle ferite chiama il tuo medico. Stessa cosa per febbre persistente, ovvio. Puoi lavare le ferite, ma assicurati di asciugarle bene senza strofinare. I punti cadranno da soli.”

“Ok.”

Scese il silenzio per qualche istante. Jade ed Eva si scrutavano da un lato all’altro del letto con un’espressione triste e intensa.

“Ora devo andare.” disse infine Jade quasi sussurrando. “Ho un’operazione urgente. Passeranno più tardi per darti informazioni, prescrizioni e tutto quello che ti serve.”

“Ci vediamo tra due settimane allora.”

“Si” L’ultimo sorriso che si scambiarono conteneva tutte le emozioni che avevano entrambe vissuto in quei quattro giorni. Poi Jade si girò verso Lucas come scossa da un sogno, o come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordata che c’era anche lui nella stanza. Lo salutò.

“Grazie per esservi presi cura di mia sorella.” Lucas le strinse la mano nelle sue in una stretta calorosa e decisa.

“Buon rientro.”

Uscì. Non si voltò più a guardare Eva.


End file.
